Swingers
by audreyslove
Summary: Modern AU. Regina and Robin are an engaged couple, Mal is an old friend of Regina's visiting them for the first time. Smut ensues. Written for OQ smut week.
1. Chapter 1

The weekend Mal came to visit changed everything. Granted, it might have happened with or without Mal, but she definitely sped things up, and for that, both Regina and Robin were grateful.

Robin had found it odd that he heard so many stories of Regina during her college days with this Mal, yet had never met her in person until well into their engagement, not too far before wedding. He knew she had moved across country, and visiting her in Los Angeles with Regina's already busy social and work calendar was a challenge. Still, when Emma would bring up a memory of Regina and Mal there'd be a special spark in Regina's eye, something he just hadn't quite seen before.

Mal wouldn't make it to the wedding, she explained to Regina over the phone one day, but she was coming into Boston for a few days to handle a client's wedding details and would love to see her as much as time would allow. Regina had offered her the spare room immediately, and Robin couldn't help but notice she seemed giddy and excited, if even nervous, to see her friend and introduce her to Robin, finally.

Robin was struck immediately by the fact that Mal was nothing like Emma, she was all skimpy outfits and heavy makeup, still, she was loud and direct, borderline bitchy to strangers…but to Regina…quite loving.

The two fit together perfectly, the way couples do. It was something in the unspoken body language and drew his attention to it, the way they looked at each other, how comfortable they were sitting close, so close together, the way Mal leaned over Regina's shoulder to read from her phone from next to her on the couch, with one of her arms resting on Regina's hip, her chin on Regina's shoulder, and Regina's soft smile in feeling that touch.

There was something there.

Robin knew Regina had been with women. Her sexuality was far from a secret, and had she not directly told him that she had a past with both women and men, he would have guessed it, from the amount of times he saw her checking out women as they walked by in front of him.

They had never truly discussed specifics on the issue, and truthfully, Regina had only shared the story of her teenage love with Daniel, and Robin hadn't let his mind wander over Regina in other relationships, since she said they were not too serious. Besides, the past was the past. They were each other's future.

But seeing Regina, so happy, so comfortable with Mal, he wondered if she was truly in the past.

He wasn't jealous, not truly, he was…intrigued.

When Mal went off the work on early Saturday morning after breakfast, Regina showed her to the door, and she was all whispers and laughter. When she came back to the kitchen she had a bright smile on her face, and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"So….you and Mal…?" He left the question open, seeing how much she wanted to divulge.

She sat down at the counter grabbing a piece of toast, looking at him with a coy smile. "Yeah? What about us?" she had a spark in her eye, like she was daring him to say it. He took the dare.

"Is she an exgirlfriend?"

Regina smiled at him, remaining silent for a few beats. "That's a…complicated question. If you're asking if we slept together, then yes, we did, for a time."

"Ah." Robin nodded his head, trying to act as if this confession were not half as interesting to him as it was.

"Mal doesn't like commitment" Regina offered, still staring at him with a smirk on her face. "We were kind of…open about things."

"Really?" Robin asked. "And how have I never heard about this aspect about your relationship before, yet I've heard about the time you snuck into the dining room after hours to make three dozen waffles?"

Regina choked, laughing into her tea. "It never came up?"

He stared back at her, a skeptical little stare, with amusement coloring his face. He wasn't upset, and she knew him well enough to know he wasn't the type to be angry over this. But he wasn't stupid either. There was certainly another reason she never mentioned this before.

Regina sighed. "Fine. I didn't want you to see her as an ex. She's more than that. I don't want you to think we can't…hang out together because we used to sleep together. It won't happen again. It was just…" she flails her arms up in the air "a thing."

Robin smiled. "I'm not worried about any of that."

Regina looked up at him, eyes widened "Everything's ok?"

Robin nodded, though he was still curious, so he asked one more question "Did you…were you in love at one time?"

Regina scrunched up her nose and made that adorable, sweet look she did when she revisits happy memories of her past. "I thought I was. But…I'm not so sure anymore. Now there's nothing like that between us. Just a sort of…"

"Residual sexual chemistry?" Robin inserted. He had thought about this for days, and that's what it was. Undeniably sexual attraction between the two. They were like magnets, pulling towards each other.

Regina's cheeks reddened. "Is that what you see between us?"

Robin nodded his head, popping a grape in his mouth. "mmhm."

"And that doesn't….upset you?"

He shook his head. "What we have is solid." He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "and is more than just sex. I trust you, completely." And then he said the words that changed everything. "If you wanted to sleep with her again, as long as you told me, and it was just sex, I wouldn't mind at all."

She looked at him skeptically. "Oh?"

He shrugged. "Why should it bother me? There's no amount of sex with someone else that could threaten us. It's just a matter of trust."

"And what do want in return? To watch?" She's messing with him a little, teasing. But he turns red and is temporarily tongue tied because well yes, that would be nice, it would be _very nice,_ but he hadn't exactly meant it in that way, doesn't want to be the insulting man who would take two woman's sexual experience with each other and make it all about their ability to interest a man.

"Well, while I'd enjoy that immensely, I'm saying that even without me being there…."

She laughs, and he pouts subconsciously, looking hurt and self-conscious. Regina must notice, because she's quick to erase her smile and jump into a more comforting mode.

"I'm sorry, I'm teasing. But, y'know, I feel the same way. I… wouldn't mind if you were with other people, either. As long as you came back to me and were honest with me. And the idea of watching you with a girl doesn't exactly make me jealous. To be honest, I think it'd be kind of hot."

He raises his eyebrows and stares back at her, in silence for a second. Neither of them speak, and he moves some dishes to the sink.

"Well okay, Ms. Mills, it appears we've just had a bit of a breakthrough in our relationship."

"Indeed."

Nothing more is said on the subject, and when Mal returns late that night, Robin decides to give them space. He kisses Regina and lets her know he's going to be in the den, catching up on some work. And that's what he plans on doing, working and refusing to let his mind wander to what may or may not be going on in the living room.

It's only an hour later that Mal is at the door to the den, dressed in a little silk tank top with tiny shorts that just barely cover her ass, her makeup smeared a bit from the lateness of the hour, hair a little disshelved, a bottle of prosecco in her right hand.

"Robin, come drink with us. " Mal purs at him, her voice ever-so-slightly slurred. Regina calls out something intelligible from the living room then, and Mal looks at him with puppy eyes when he doesn't respond right away. "Your fiancée requests your presence," Mal explains further. She holds out her hand, and Robin grabs it, unsure what teasing or torture his dear future wife has in store for him.

He notices the movie they are "watching", though from the looks of it, there'd be more drinking than watching. It's Can't Hardly Wait, he knows it's one of her guilty pleasure movies, and it must be Mal's too.

Mal motions him to sit on the couch, him on her left and Regina on her right. Shouldn't he be sitting next to Regina?

But Regina's sprawled out on the other side of the couch, there's not really any space between her and the other end of the couch, and she clearly wants him there, with Mal. Mal takes a swig of the prosecco, straight from the bottle, as if it were a 40. She then hands it to Robin. He tries to focus on the bottle she's offering without staring at her chest, which is on full display and she's nearly coming out of her top–

This woman. My god.

"I think I feel like a whiskey." Robin says, with a smile, forcing his eyes to look away from her gorgeous body. "Does anything want anything?

Regina pointed to the plate of cheese, berries, crackers, and sliced apples and pears. "we have snacks and booze. We're fine."

"Sticking with the prosecco, love, or do you want a _real_ drink?" he asks, because he knows how Regina loves bourbon, especially when she smells it.

"You can mix them for me. I like them both together." She gives him that smile, a seductive smile, and he wonders if she's just teasing him, or if this night is truly leading where it seems to be.

"You want my _signature_ drink?" Robin asks with a smile.

Mal waves her hand from the couch, "feel free to make me one too."

It's not really _his_ drink, it's a famous drink but instead of gin and champagne he uses prosecco and bourbon, with a hint of orange with the lemon and bitters. Out of all the drinks he made when Regina and he started spending nights in instead of nights out, this was her favorite. And this was why there was always plenty of prosecco in the house. He opened a new bottle. Mal could keep nursing the bottle she had herself.

He used a large shaker, mixing far more of the bourbon/orange-lemon/bitters/syrup combination than necessary for three drinks, but that was a good idea. There'd be more drinks, and he could refill them easily now.

There were plenty of drinks that night, and there was an ice bucket on the coffee table, mal keeps refilling their drinks for them (she's got the ratio of prosecco to bourbon mixture all wrong, but who cares? After two drinks, his tastebuds are too drunk to notice).

Mal's been leaning on him a bit more, her hands have grazed his thighs more than once (it's all electricity and anticipation and thrilling, he wants more, wants her to be bolder) but he's unsure how to handle it. He keeps stealing looks at Regina to make sure she's alright, making sure he's not misreading the situation, but Regina's too busy playing with Mals hair, or stroking her arm or leg. She's tucked up into herself, her toes on the couch, stretching her legs every now and then against Mal's, and well if Mal was flirting with him, Regina was flirting even harder with Mal. Still, he's loathe to hurt Regina by returning her friend's touches, and if he's going to make a move she really, really, needs to make it 100% clear to him that this is what she wants.

Mal leaned over to refill his drink just then, her hand firmly planted on his thigh while her other reached to pour.

"You're falling out of your shirt, dear" Regina notes, as Mal leans down and very nearly does pop out of the skimpy tank top.

"I'm sure no one would be complaining, least of all _you_ " Mal responds, winking at Regina. Regina giggles, she _giggles_ , something she doesn't ordinarily do – and a bit of her drink spills, a droplet landing just below her collarbone, dripping down, down her shirt. Mal handed Robin his glass then, smiling at him, saying "excuse me" before turning to Regina and licking the drops off her chest.

So that was how it was to be tonight.

Regina hums and closes her eyes, and Robin sees that satisfied, small little smile she makes when things are just starting to heat up. When she was worked up enough to where she no longer wanted sex but _needed_ it. And good, apparently he wasn't the only one getting terribly turned on while sitting on this couch, he wasn't sure how he was going to ever get up and avoid his very obvious erection. A glance down at his lap made him realize that in fact not much was hidden from sitting down, either.

Regina at that moment looked up at Robin and he saw it, the beautiful lust in his woman's eyes, and she had to see there wasn't a hint of jealousy in his, only love and desire.

Mal turned her attention to Robin then, her voice sultry, smelling of whiskey and perfume. She wasn't his Regina, but she was so, so beautiful in that moment, in a different way, so tempting, so sexy. "You have made this one so happy, Robin. So very, very happy. And I'm grateful. Grateful you see she has a wild side and she needs to exercise it sometimes."

He's staring at her like she's a piece of meat, he knows that, but she's wearing next to nothing and Regina has been all over her all night, and watching them together - watching Regina touch and stare at her beautiful friend, and dear god, watching Mal lick and suck her way down Regina's chest - has riled him up enough to make him lose his mind.

Mal notices the way he drinks her in with his eyes, she must, because she moves quickly to sit on his lap, taking the drink she just handed him out of his hands.

"Now. How can I repay you?"

Robin's hands instinctively wrap around her waist, and then he releases, turning to Regina. He won't do this if it's just for him. He won't do it if he doesn't hear her say it's okay.

But Regina is looking at them with the same hungry lust he has for her. Still, she knows he has to hear her say it.

"We talked" she said simply "I want this, Mal wants this, but we won't do anything unless you want it…"

But that's all it takes before he leans over, mal still in his lap, and kisses Regina, with everything he has despite the awkward position

She smiles back at him, takes his hands, and places them on Mal's waist, nodding her head.

It's an unspoken understanding. She wants him to touch her, she is okay with this. And it's good because a split second later Mal's kissing him and grinding against him.

Nothing is like being with Regina, nothing ever will be. But sex, or rather even kissing, without emotion, when it's all new and uncertain? It's been awhile since he had this, and it's exciting in its own right, a change of pace, an adrenaline rush.

Mal's still grinding against him when she moves out of the kiss to kiss Regina, her hand wandering down Regina's thin top, and if there was any wonder of whether they had been together, it's answered. Mal knows what she likes, her fingers moving skillfully across her nipples, drawing out little sighs and moans as she pinches the stiff peaks of her niipples, cuopping her breasts lightly, and thank god Mal is still rhythmically grinding against him, because he'd have a hell of a time watching that without any stimulation at this point.

Regina doesn't have such stimulation, but her body starts to rock, and she's squeezing her legs together, and he knows she needs more attention. He brings a hand to touch her just as Mal must do something good and she throws her head back, moaning in a way that is part frustration, part ecstasy.

"Mmm…Let's take this to bed" Regina said somewhat impatiently, moving off the couch, and holding her hand out to Mal.

The change in location seemed to shift the mood just a little, reminding Robin of how little he actually knows about what Regina has planned. When they enter the room, Mal turns to him and must notice some hint of hesitation on his face. She smiles knowingly and turns to Regina.

"I think I've scared your fiancée, darling."

Robin laughs, "I'm not scared at all. It's just I don't know what game we're playing and I'm afraid of breaking the rules."

Mal grabs turns to Regina, grabbing her into a quick kiss. Not long, but heated, with the touch of a lover. "Why don't I get a glass of water and you two have a quick chat?"

she's off in a second, her gorgeous ass bouncing away.

Regina is next to Robin, cupping his face then, leaning into a whisper. "The rules are just the same as when it's just us, except everything we'd share between us…we can share with Mal too. But that's only if you're alright with it."

Robin raises an eyebrow. Regina must know he's much more than alright with it, his makeout session with Mal just a minute ago all the indication she needs. Plus, Regina knows him well enough to sense when he's upset, or not into things. This is not one of those time.

He leans into her, kissing her ear and whispering "I don't want to hurt you, ever." Knowing Regina's boldness, and her sexuality, he had of course thought of proposing a threesome before, but to him it was never worth the risk. What if she over analyzes attention he pays to Mal, what if it unexpectedly bothers her that he wants her, what if a thousand things happen that ruin the way she looks at him?

She shakes her head "I like seeing you together. Not an ounce of insecurity to be had. I saw the way you were looking at her, and…trust me. I would have stopped it long ago if I thought there was a chance this would bother me. Now." She searches his eyes, until he's looking directly into her own. "She's my ex, and I have to ask whether seeing me with her will bother you. And you can be honest."

Robin shook his head as if the whole thing was ridiculous. "I suppose if you kept…your time with her a secret from me, I'd be hurt and jealous. But this, no, god no, it is the opposite of bothersome. I worry about Mal, though. She wants this as much as us?"

"Her idea" Regina said. "Her idea from as soon as she saw pictures of you, actually, years ago. I didn't want to scare you off then. But you can relax, this isn't uncomfortable for her. She's done this before." Regina looks at him, as if to confirm. "I have not, as you know. But I can't imagine a better first time than with you and Mal."

He kisses her then, deeply. With passion. He loves their relationship, he loves how they can do this, invite another woman into their bed, and still feel so intimately tied to one another. His hands roam her body, slipping under her tank top to cup her breast, and oh god, he doesn't need anyone else, the passion they have is unparalleled, he hopes she feels the same way, and jesus, she's pressed up against him just so, drawing out a little sigh in him, and as he breaks to breath she calls out in a breathy, panty voice, "Mal.."

He almost chuckles. Under different circumstances he could have taken it as an insult, but she's not moaning her name in pleasure, she's calling her back in, telling her it's ok.

Mal is back, hanging in the doorway, a big glass of ice water in hand, and Regina exchanges a knowing look with her, affirmation that things are ok, Robin thinks, and then Mal is sauntering into the bedroom, putting the water down on the nightstand before she grabs Regina, Regina falling against her as they kiss.

Robin watches, mesmerized by how well they fit against each other, Regina's tinier, shorter frame wrapping around Mal, her lips nibbling against Mal's lips, kissing and sucking her way down her chest until she gently lowered the spaghetti straps of her black silk camisole, kissing her way down to the stiff peaks of Mal's pink nipples, and watching Regina make her moan has him itching to join in.

It's a haze after that, but clothes are lost quickly and he's pulled into their rendezvous by Regina, who has him out of his pants, smiling to find that he is achingly, painfully hard. stroking him through his boxers while he pulls Mal in for a kiss, Regina ends up on her knees stripping him of the last of his clothes, taking him in her mouth, working slowly (she must know this will be a long night, and he's already a bit more excited than he normally would be so early, but it's not every night he gets to see Regina with a beautiful woman).

He expected Mal to be more aggressive, more dominant, to kiss according to that personality of hers. But she's light and gentle, urging him to lead, her tongue lightly dancing inside his mouth, and it's somehow comforting, sweeter than he would have expected, leaving him wanting more of her, too.

Regina takes him deeply , sucking hard as he hits the back of her throat, and his hips instinctively spasm forward, his hand on her cheek, groaning into Mal's kiss.

"…Regina" he breathes desperately, because if she keeps doing that this will be over all too soon.

She seems to know what he's getting at, because she parts her lips from his cock with a lod pop and a swirl of her tongue, which make him twitch. The loss of her almost hurts, and he breaks his makeout session with Mal to pull Regina up from her knees to kiss her. Sees her smiling brightly, coyly, her eyes filled with desire and self-satisfaction. Mal winds her way behind Regina, kissing her neck, and caressing all over her body, her hands occasionally bumping into Robins in a way that thrills him. He meets Mal's hand again at the apex of Regina's thighs, her warm wetness coating both their fingers

He exhales deeply at the same time Mal does, and she's slapping Regina's ass playfully. "To bed with you" she whispered into her shoulder, and Regina obeys, laying on her back, full naked, her legs already spread open, aware of what's to come.

Mal had her place between Regina's thighs almost immediately, Robin only momentarily put out (he loves eating her out, and feeling how wet she was had only spurred his desire more). But her eyes are on him and he moves to the side of the bed to kiss her, feels her hands once again stroking his cock, and she's gasping into his mouth as Mal works what appears to be magic on her, her hips start jerking the way he knows they do when she's close, and who would have known how hot it was to watch Regina come apart by the hands and tongue of another? He pulls out of the kiss to watch her, stroking her hair, watching her bite her lip and squirm, and when he feels she's getting close, his hand leaves him and he cups the back of Mal's head, urging her to keep going, hearing Mals' happy moan in response. He admires the view, for a second, the blonde, gorgeous woman between the woman he love's thighs.

Regina is watching him, looking at him through hazy, dark eyes, and suddenly her hand flies from his cock to his arm. "touch her" she says, "I want to watch you with her."

"Mmm, please" Mal says, barely lifting up her head to breathe permission, and it's all Robin needs. Mals on all fours on the bed, her ass slightly raised, on display not too far from the edge of the bed. There's more than enough room for him to kneel on the bed behind her, but he keeps his distance, preferring to stand behind her at first while he smoothes his hands over her skin, between her legs, feeling how wet she'd become from this whole experience, but then he understands how she feels. Eating out Regina will do that to anyone. She moans softly as he works his hands up and around her, slowly eventually sliding fingers between her folds.

He has skilled fingers, this is something he's been told by Regina, and one other woman in his past, but this position is a bit different, and there's more at stake here. A wrong move could have Mal losing the beautiful rhythm she has on Regina, and she's close now, he can tell that.

But Mal is soft and incredibly wet, and when he pushes a finger inside her she's instantly moaning, pushing back, begging for more, and the moaning she's doing seems to be spurring Regina forward, he can hear her babbling now, the more he works Mal up the more he seems to be working Regina up, her breathy moans going into pants and screams for more, breathing out "god you feel good god please don't stop don't stop"

Mal's hips are bucking too and she breathes a throaty "Fuck" into Regina's sex at the same time Regina cries out, and it's enough to have him nearly come on the spot, until Mal turns around, stopping her movements. "C-condom is by the glass of water, if you want…because I want, I want to feel you"

He looks to Regina and she's nodding desperately, and thank god for that. He goes for the condoms but Regina, her voice still panting says "If you don't want to use it, you don't have to, I trust her and–." Robin looks at her, his eyebrow raised. She's still a bit tipsy, and he's not sure what she's saying. Is she saying not to fuck her, or not to wear the condom?

"I want to taste her on you."

Regina was hardly an innocent flower, but she had never one to talk dirty, or voice desire like that. But it did something to him, made him feel bolder, more aggressive, and from that point on, the anxiety and worry left him. She really _really_ wanted this and she really _really_ wanted him to be an active participant instead of a voyeur. He took mal from behind, kneeling behind her beautiful ass as he pushed himself slowly inside her, staring into the eyes of Regina who was watching him hungrily. He hears Mal wimper, almost unexpectedly, as he started to thrust into her slowly at first, and then more regularly. There's a shout that definitely sounds like pleasure coming from Mal's lips, but he asks anyway "Good?"

And she responds with a hum, and a "just like that, just right there…jesusfuckingchrist like that"

Regina seems just as affected, and at Mal's outburst she moved her left leg and pushed it up on Mal's shoulders, her hips rocking against Mal, her movements so familiar, something he loved to watch so much. And as Robin watched her coming apart for her former lover, he was overwhelmed by the depths of emotions he was experiencing for her soon to be wife.

Soft, warm, loving feelings, in the haze of this dirty threesome, and how was that possible? That he felt something so pure and beautiful while his cock was inside someone else? Granted, it was someone else who was touching his wife, and his thrusts seemed to be causing her to moan and squirm in a way that was particularly pleasing to Regina, and granted, she looked beautiful coming apart in front him, but this wasn't really a romantic, loving moment, now was it?

It's a matter of moments before Regina starts to reach her peak, he can see it coming from minutes away, knows the way she throws her head back, the way she cries and babbles when she's close (she'd been so close before, she's more than due one now, he feels bad that she's been on the precipice for so long). She looks beautiful as her eyes roll back, her hand goes to Mal's neck, and with several beautiful cries she bucks and spasms as Mal moans into her.

In a minute she's pulling herself from Mal, scooting down and beside them both, watching while she catches her breath, her eyes only half open, with a euphoric look on her face. Mal's close now, goddon'tstop's are being muttered and her walls are clenching around him, and it's Regina who's moved her hands underneath to where Robin and Mal are joined, working on her clit slowly at first, causing Mal to shout "stop teasing god damn you!" and Regina lets out a chuckle, changes the pace, and that must be it, because Mal starts twitching more now, and Regina whispers "are you going to come?"

But there's a hiccup, he's too close and this night has been sweet teasing torture for him and his body is begging for a release, betraying him and too close to orgasm, and he's let himself get too far gone to control himself now. But he's not meant to finish yet, god he wants to, there are other things planned, so he bites his lip sharply (hoping he's not going to make it bleed), closes his eyes tightly, struggles to think of something, anything else than the soft moans of Regina's friend and Regina's beautiful body laying next to him.

Still, the sensation of Mal fluttering around him is too much and he pulls out, putting two fingers back between her folds to finish her.

"Sorry" he mutters, but Mal doesn't seem to mind, she's still moaning and her hips are still rocking in much the same way they were before. Regina smiles at him knowingly, and she pulls mal away from him, giving him a much needed breather from the sexual intensity of the situation. He collapsed down on the large bed as Regina urged Mal to straddle her face, Regina sighing that she _tastes so good_ , Robin content to watch as Mal bucks her hips eagerly against Regina's mouth, slamming her hands against the headboard, and "fuck right there please Regina I'm so close please please please"

And then she breaks, grabbing the headboard as she throws back her head and neck, shouting Regina's name and a string of curses. She's loose in a second, nearly dead weight, and Robin helps her off his lover so she can lay on the other side of Regina, panting and entirely spent. Robin is only a little jealous of the satisfied smiles coming from the women next to him. But then Regina moves to lay in his arms, and he grabs her tightly, and it appears they are in a little cool down. Good, because he needs one.

"I thought you were going to come" Regina says after a minute, her breathing still a bit harsher than usual, her eyes darting towards Mal.

"I probably would have" Mal said laughing. "It was really, really good. You weren't lying about him. Robin, you are a fucking artist."

"She's never come from intercourse" Regina said looking up at Robin with a proud smile.

And now, now, he'd like a do-over, because he really thinks it could have happened. "Ah" is all he can say, before "Had I known…."

"Mmm, Robin tonight isn't about my needs, and it certainly isn't about you winning a challenge. Everything is wonderful. You both, are wonderful."

He's still hard, painfully so, who wouldn't be when all the mental images are still swirling around in his head, the excitement level still there? And then Regina is between his legs, taking him in her mouth the way she all but said she would. She breathes out a "God" when she first feels his cock (his cock is still wet from Mal, who was soaking wet throughout their whole time together) and then she slowly takes Robin all the way in her mouth, swirling his tongue around his shaft, moving it up and down from tip to base as she sucks.

She's going slow, but she's sucking hard, and taking him in deep, and he pulses a bit, precum dripping out of him, causing her to lighten her movements, she doesn't want this over just yet either.

He's more confident this time when he pulls Mal forward to kiss her, she goes willingly, but when he goes to touch her clit there's a sharp sound of laughter, and her hips buck away from him. "Still too much!" she squeals and Robin smiles, apparently she was too sensitive to be touched there again, needed more time than Regina usually did to go into round two.

He urges Regina up and flips them, takes his own place between her thighs to lick and suck at her for a bit, enjoying her sharp intake of breath , happy to see she is wet, warm and ready, enjoying the way his efforts are rewarded with more of her beautiful juices. He looks up in the middle of his meal, finding Mal leaning over and pressing kisses on her lips, stroking her body lovingly, and grateful sighs of happiness falling from Regina's lips. She looked so damn beautiful, being worshipped by the two of them in that moment.

He moves back then, sitting on his knees on the bed, and pulls regina's legs around his waist, her body crashing against his, her sex right against his hard cock. Regina smiles, there's sparks of excitement and she arches her back in anticipation. She loves this position, it hits her the right way, which is good, because he's desperate to see her come from his own doing, and right now, in that moment, he needed her more desperately than his next breath.

He enters her easily - she's so god damn soaking wet it's absurd- and in a moment there's the sound of skin slapping skin, hard, his movements erratic embarrassingly quick, but this has been a long night and he's achingly desperate at this point, and Regina is responding perfectly, somehow getting wetter, kif that were possible.

"You're so god damned beautiful" he breathes "so sexy" and "so fucking perfect"

He's too close and is about to pull out from her to give his cock a break, substitute his fingers to work her up until he can handle her again, but she wraps her legs around his waist, shaking her head "I'm…I'm close" she breathes.

"Me too" he says (not that it needed to be said, she bites her lip to keep from laughing at his response and he smiles down at her. Couldn't love her more if he tried)

In a second he can feel how close she is, her hips bucking as he sees a hand reaching to where they are joined, and oh, it's Mal with a sly smile, working Regina up quickly, and thank god for that. Regina is crying out his name and begging him to last just a bit longer because she's going to cum _so_ hard, it's going to be _so_ good.

He finally lets go when he feels her at that point, and it's the most intense orgasm of his life, long, forceful, he's coming and coming inside her as her insider are massaging his cock, milking it for everything he's worth, he feels his vision go off, his balance tripping a bit, and when he's finally finished he collapses next to her his limbs completely jelly, coordination completely gone. He was wearing a broad smile that makes him look like a lovesick teenager, and that would have been embarrassing if she hadn't been sporting one very similar to his. It was their moment, and for a second he forgets that Mal is lying on the other side of Regina, and he wraps one very limp and boneless arm around his fiancée and draws her in for a kiss. "I love you" he breathes into her, and she smirks back, kissing his lips and neck and cheek with a smile on her face before turning to relax against Mal.

It's only then that he feels a twinge of jealousy, when Mal starts kissing Regina and her body turns towards her, and it's all soft, heartfelt kisses in that hazy afterglow they are still sharing. That's when he wishes, for a second, it was just them. But he bites down the feeling, remembers that Regina loves him, remembers how strong they are, how honest she's always been with him, and the jealousy and anxiety sinks down.

It appears the kissing was more about saying goodbye then sharing a romantic moment, because Mal leans over Regina to kiss Robin – a quick little thing – open mouthed, but not passionate, and then slides off the bed, one hand holding Regina's as she smiles down at her adoringly.

"Off to take a shower?"

Mal nods. "You know me well."

She walks towards the door, and turns around, facing them, adding "You know, you two are adorable. And you're both pretty amazing in bed too. Thank you for a lovely, lovely night"

And then she's gone from the bedroom, sounds of the guest room shower starting soon after.

Regina presses her face against Robin's shoulder, sighing happily.

"I really, really liked that."

And how is she always so cute?

"I really, really like you" Robin counters, but when he sees her smile fade a bit he laughs. "This was one of the most…this was amazing. I feel like I need to thank you or something."

Regina laughs then, muttering "every man's fantasy" and Robin smirks, before responding "it's actually just nice seeing you so free like this, watching other people enjoy you and you enjoy yourself. " He pauses, watching her reaction, and then asks the question he has to know the answer to. "Was there ever a moment where you…didn't like something I did?"

Regina shakes her head immediately. "I know you love me. And I know Mal is beautiful and I can't blame you for wanting her, obviously the feeling is very, very mutual." Her eyes sparkle playfully before she asks her own question.

"And me? Anything I did bother you?"

He thinks back to the moment right before Mal left and debates on whether to bring it up. But if they're to be honest…

"Only for a moment, when you two were cuddling in the afterglow" he says, smiling to cover up his embarrassment. "I guess I'm territorial over that time. I like you all to myself."

Regina hummed a response, kissing his lips. "I am in love with you, and only you" she whispers against his lips. "Understand?"

"mmhmm" he responds "But if we were in here with Marian, and.."

Regina winced, thinking about him cuddling his ex-girlfriend in bed post-sex, and it does seem wrong. "Say no more" she says, waving her hand. "I shouldn't have. I was only kissing her goodbye. She always runs off to take a scorching hot shower after sex."

He nods, smiles and captures her lips in another kiss, then lays on his back, urging her against his chest. "It was only a second of jealousy" he says, stroking her hair. "I just thought I should be entirely honest, in case the situation should arise again…."

And in a few weeks, Regina approaches the idea of bringing home another woman again, this time, a stranger. It's not easy to find a single woman who wants to go home with a couple, even in a lifestyle club, but Regina has that electrifying personality that draws people in, Robin is attractive and non-threatening, and if there is a "unicorn" as Regina calls it, out there, then they will be the ones to find her and take her home.

The experiences (there's three times over the next year, hardly a lot, but they aren't actively in the swinger lifestyle and actively pursuing additional people in the bedroom) aren't quite as sensual or beautiful as they were with Mal – it was special, Regina knew her, and Mal knew Regina. There's a new awkwardness when there's an entirely new person in their dynamic, it's more exciting and new, but also makes for some hiccups. But he loves exploring this side with Regina, loves how she is able to work up other women, how they can't get enough of her, how much she lusts after them.

It's not until after the wedding that Regina asks if perhaps, Robin would be interested in inviting a couple into their bedroom, and if he's interesting in securing a membership to the lifestyle club.

"I know it's different with another man in the mix" she starts, and Robin nods, then shrugs his shoulders.

"Wouldn't it be different for you? I thought you liked the opportunity to be with women, and…"

Regina smiles "I'd want a couple like us. Exactly like us."

And what that means, apparently is a bisexual woman with a heterosexual male partner. It's a bit awkward the first time, apparently the way it works is everyone is in the same room, the women get down to it first while the men stand back and watch, like peeping toms until the women have satisfied themselves, and then they join in.

Their first time with a couple has Robin feeling like a fish out of water, with an experienced couple that is all loud and giggly, both sporting fake tans, the woman latino with an adorable accent and she's absolutely beautiful, the man looking like some sort of Ken doll right down to the plastic skin, and it's not a love connection between the two couples, but it still turns out to be an amazing experience, and how could it not be, when it involves his wife hot and naked next to him? He tries to focus on the woman before him, afterall, she's gorgeous, really, curvy and slim in the right places (he's learned Regina prefers women with "hips and tits", usually slightly taller than her, but then again, most are taller than Regina), but the moans from his wife draw his eyes back to her, and feels proud, happy, each time he catches her looking at him as well.

Things are hazy, tangling of limbs on a king size bed, and when the man (was his name Greg? Fuck, who cares?) curses loudly when he first enters Regina, Robin can only smile proudly. He knows how irresistible his wife is, and now, so does this man. He catches her smiling at him with a look that might resemble pride when his partner comes loudly and violently, and it's all so dirty, so taboo, but once again, catching her eyes, he feels those warm, liquid pure feelings of love for his wife, in the midst of everything else.

They might not have the traditional relationship, but it works for them, makes him feel closer and more connected to Regina than he ever has with anyone else, and for that, he's grateful. And when they've both finished, collapsing on the bed and he's in the afterglow, swapping light kisses with his wife, he thinks he realizes he's incredibly lucky to have this with Regina, and to have found this new side for her. And perhaps for that he has Mal to thank.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina didn't think she'd ever love Robin's laugh as much as she did in this moment, at this bar.

It was the first time she'd heard his laugh in months. The first time he'd heard his laugh since the phone call telling him that his mother had passed. A sudden heart attack, without warning – without any previous symptoms, just a quick cardiac arrest out of the blue. The timing of her death made worse by the fact Robin had avoided her calls just before her death. She had been nagging about them starting a family, how she wanted to be a grandparent, and he loved his mother dearly but they had barely been married a year, they had plenty of time to have a family if a family was in the cards for them. He told her she'd have plenty of time to be a grandparent, and she'd argued with him that he didn't know that was true.

Leave it to her to be right.

Regina, herself, had been an emotional wreck over the loss of Rose, the woman had been the only true motherly figure in her life, and losing her and ripped her heart to pieces immediately. Robin had initially…handled things well. A little too well, in fact.

He confided in her, the night of the funeral that he wasn't as devastated as he thought he should be, he worried about his emotions at all. Did he have any, anymore? What was wrong with him that the death of his own mother didn't cause him to cry a single tear? Regina had been there to assure him that the problem was he wasn't yet dealing with the loss. That time would come, much like it had when she lost his father.

Eventually, grief did come, trickling over him in a steady stream, little by little, causing him to break down at the most random of moments, and Regina was always there to listen, to talk to him about it, or to not talk, to just turn something on Netflix and cuddle him.

The carefree life they once knew was gone with Rose's death. There were no more fun sexual excursions, and even in their own bedroom, Robin had slowed her affections with a shy smile, shutting down any attempt to make love in as nice of a way possible, asking for forgiveness over her refusal to hear of such a thing. He even had the audacity to suggest she attend the lifestyle parties and go to the club herself, that he wouldn't mind, that this wasn't fair to her. But she wouldn't hear of it, would never dream of doing that while he was so miserable.

So there hadn't been sexual intimacy in awhile, but they were closer than ever, stronger than ever, and Regina found she didn't need that aspect of their relationship nearly as much as she thought she did, despite her strong sexual appetite.

What she needed was Robin to be happy again. She needed him to go out and face the world, outside of work and their bedroom, and live again.

And now for the first time in two months at a bar in downtown Boston, that look, that cloudy spot of pain she could see in his eyes, that was finally nowhere to be found. He looked so much lighter, freer.

She never would have guess his mood would lighten so quickly as he had looked absolutely miserable before they left, and Regina could tell he was dreading the evening out. She had told them they should cancel, that Mal would understand, of course, there would be other times when she was in town visiting, and she was meeting their other friends at the bar too, so it's not like her night would be ruined. But he had insisted, said it was time he stopped moping around the house, told her he wanted to try to be normal again, it was time to at least try.

He had seen Mal plenty since the time they all ended up tangled in the sheets together, but never repeated the evening. Regina had not suggested it, somewhat concerned that Robin was a bit jealous of her relationship with Mal, even if he vehemently denied it.

They hadn't slept together again, but they spent time together, and they were close. If you looked closely, you could always tell that Robin had a comfort with Mal he didn't have with any other woman, save for Regina. And he enjoyed her company, enjoyed her bluntness, enjoyed her straight-to-the-point bitchy attitude, enjoyed their banter – the light insults they affectionately traded each other in conversation, the subtle and sometimes not-so-subtle flirting and touching they did. But there was never more, or even the talk of more, since that night.

Regina had warned Mal anyway when they showed up at the bar that night, dragged her into the restroom and told her to tread carefully with Robin, he was still grieving the loss of his mother, and wasn't quite himself.

Mal had only raised an eyebrow and asked "Is that so?" as she adjusted her makeup in the mirror.

"It is. I'm just letting you know."

"So he's not in the mood to fuck me, is what you're saying" she said, blotting lipstick and adjusting her hair, as if she had asked the most casual boring question in the world.

"He's still grieving, he's not even in the mood to _fuck me_." Regina blurted out, then cringed as Mal gave her a look.

"No wonder you look so hard up." Mal said looking Regina up and down. "Poor girl."

Regina rolled her eyes, set on telling her it hadn't mattered, but Mal moves on.

"Don't worry, dear, I'm not going to force myself upon your poor husband." She said with a smile. "But I'm not handling him with kid gloves, either. He doesn't deserve that. I'm going to treat him like I always have. Trust me."

That night Regina realized how much everyone else had adjusted their behavior around Robin since he lost his mother. There was a gentleness that wasn't there before, as if the undercurrent to every conversation with Robin was the same nagging question _"Are you alright? How are you feeling? Do you want to talk about it yet?"_

But there was none of that with Mal. She was there to laugh at him when he spilled a bit of his drink on his clothes, she was there to argue with the bartender and insist on changing the station to American football, because no one except the annoying brit wants to watch _soccer_ , and when David jumped in to argue that soccer was perfectly ok, Mal shot him a look and said "Oh please, shut up David. Soccer is never ok."

Robin spat back some insult about American football and there had been a hint of a smile there, as he talked to her, as she patted him on his lap, "There dear, I know it's in your blood to prefer horrible boring sports. I don't blame you."

And then he laughed. It was a beautiful sound, and she hadn't realized how much she'd missed it these past weeks.

She watched him slowly come to life again throughout the night til Mary and David left, leaving the three of them alone at the bar, David whispering to Regina that he looked better, that it was good to see the old Robin back.

And there he was, the old Robin, teasing Mal about her exploits in California, about the people she dated. It had turned out that one of her past lovers had written a romance novel, and before his mother had died, Robin and Regina had read it, outlining the parts they thought were drawn from the author's time with Mal. Mal had owned it, admitting to the parts that sounded very much like their time together including a bitter breakup scene where one character realizes her former lover might be a sociopath.

"Pretty sure she's called me a sociopath on more than one occasion," Mal said, with a smile. "Honestly, I should probably take one of those tests but I'm too afraid I'll end up being diagnosed a sociopath, and then I'll have to go to therapy or maybe join some sort of sociopath convention, or learn how to be a serial killer, and it all sounds incredibly dull."

"You'd have to find your method of killing" Robin said, his eyes wandering over her body. "Women usually prefer poison, but for you…." He was thinking "Maybe death by strangulation. Kill with your own bare hands."

"I do like getting my hands dirty" she said with a sigh, and a coy smile, her eyes darting to Regina, her hand moving to graze Robin's thigh.

Regina gave her a warning look that said "stop that", but Mal only smiled devilishly in return.

She should shut this down, Regina thought. Mal's obviously trying to pick them up for the night, and she doesn't want Robin in the awkward position to say he's not feeling it, because she knows, knows how guilty he feels when he has to turn down a night of what should be fun, and he hates that look in his eyes, the look like he pities her for even being with him.

But the thing is, Robin doesn't look at all uncomfortable, and he has to know where this is going, too.

So she joins in the flirtation, and it's thrilling, after so long, to have not only Mal but her husband's attentions on her, to feel sexy and wanted again, free of worrying about her husband for the first time in far too long.

Mal eyes them knowingly and says that she's getting another round, and both she and Robin watch her as she approaches the bar.

They are at a high top at the bar, siting on uneven barstools that tilt at the slightest readjustment, so when Robin grabs her by the waist and draws her in close to him, the stool nearly tilts over. And she finds herself crashing into him, giggling at the loss in balance and the lack of grace in the moment. But his lips are on her, greedily, a hand going to her hair, and the kiss is hungry, finally not the sweet, gentle pecks she's grown accustomed to these past months. It's passionate and fierce. It's been awhile, long enough to where her insides heat at the kiss, long enough to where she gets that feeling in the pit of her stomach, the one she gets when she rides a rollercoaster, the sweet thrill washing over her.

"I want you" he whispers in her ear, "badly."

It makes Regina shiver, and she closes her eyes and gives herself a minute to respond. Her breath hitches for a second before whispering back "And her too?"

He looks in her eyes, bites his lip before glancing at Mal, who is currently in the process of grabbing three more beers from the bar, turns back to Regina and tilts his head with a smile. "Do you think you could make that happen?"

Regina lets out a puff of air. "I don't think I'd be able to stop that from happening if I tried" She said, thinking of Mal's not-so-subtle flirtations, combined with her general persuasiveness, and no, resisting tonight was futile.

"And how about you? Do you want to her? Do you want both of us tonight, pleasing you, touching you, fucking you?" He said it in almost a whisper. Neither of them are drunk yet, but she's pleasantly buzzed, can smell the whiskey on his breath, and she feels a little like she's floating, finally free of the weight of worrying for her husband, finally receiving the attention she hasn't had in ages.

She nods in answer to his question, biting her lip and raising an eyebrow, meeting his smug little smirk. "I'd like to watch you fuck her," she admits, and though she was sure he was prepared for a response like that, his breath still catches, his eyes still widen for a second. She still has that effect on him.

And then Mal is back with drinks, and the flirting between the three of them verges on shameless. When Mal suggests they go back to her hotel room to finish off a bottle of champagne, there's no question as to where the evening is going.

He's touching Mal as they walk to the hotel room, light, sweeping caresses down her back and over her ass, and it's very Robin, only he could cop a feel and have it look innocent and classy. Regina walks while leaning her head a bit against Mal's shoulder, feeling both excited and comforted at the same time.

Mal's the one to kiss her first, as she reaches in her purse to get out her hotel key card, shifting her weight a bit, looking up to find Regina just staring at her. It's a sweet kiss at first, but then her hands find Regina's hair, the back of her neck, and she presses her against the door while they make out a bit, hands roaming, faintly aware of the pleased sound that Robin makes from behind them, groping Regina's ass shamelessly.

Mal breaks to open the door, closes it and shoves Robin against it, directing her attentions towards him.

Regina pulls back from the heat of the moment just to admire the two of them together. They're beautiful, really, beautiful even together. Even with Robin looking a bit out of practice and a bit desperate, there's an odd grace to the two of them together, and some real, genuine chemistry between them. She loves them together, loves them more than she does with any of the other women or couples she and Robin have been with, because it's Mal, a person she loves and trusts.

She thinks she'll just watch the two of them, be a bystander for the night, watching Robin grope Mal through her black halter top, watches his hands wander, undoing her jeans quickly, shimmying them and her panties down enough to get a hand between her legs as he kisses her neck. Mal's hips jut forward as he works her with his hand, and she can tell the fast pace of the evening is enjoyable, unexpected as it was. Mal gives him the throaty, encouraging moans urging him to continue, and Robin grabs his free hand and pulls Regina towards him, kissing her while his hand is still down Mal's jeans

"I've missed you" he growls into her ear, and she knows what he means, it's been so long since they had anything like this, and she returns the sentiment, kissing him back and undoing his jeans and pulling them and his boxers down to his knees, taking his already hard cock in lazy strokes until he curses and take a hand to still her movements, shooting her a warning look.

Right. It's been awhile.

"What do you want?" Regina asks, breaking the kiss to nibble on his ear.

Her hands wander back to his cock, the touch softer, more gentle, less likely to have him coming anytime soon.

She feels Mal's hand on her cheek, urging her to turn, and pulling her into a passionate kiss, Robins hand resuming movement between Mals' thighs and he sighs deeply.

"I want to watch you" he breathes.

She knows he likes this, particular with women she doesn't have an attachment to. Didn't expect to hear it from him tonight when it involves an ex lover. But it's a good request, because Mal hadn't just been teasing strange men at a bar and Robin all night with the low cut halter top and tight jeans, and it had been far too long since she touched her.

Regina backs him over to the chair by the bed, and he sits down. "Then watch" she directs, and his cock is already in his hand. "Don't finish without us" she warns, looking at him and he looks almost embarrassed.

"I'll try not to."

Mal toes off her shoes, Regina keeps her heels on so they are a similar height, and somehow the new perspective brings a slight shift in the power dynamic. Mal's always leading the charge, it seems, and Regina likes being led by her…but sometimes…it's nice to have a little shift.

"Take these off" she says, tugging at the jeans a bit. It's an unusually authoritative tone, with a hint of the roughness her voice reaches when she's in lust, and Mal catches it, bites her lip, but says nothing, follows the orders without so much as a word of protest. Regina continues to kiss her, pulling up her top, up and over her head, admiring her perfect tits, the almost unreal curve of her figure from chest to waist to hips. She's perfect, a body built for sex.

Regina stares shamelessly at Mal's body, strapless black bra still on, panties off with her jeans, perfectly exposed to her, licking her lips at the sight in front of her. For a second _her_ Mal, the aggressive, over-confident, lovely bitch she is, looks almost shy in the face of Regina's staring, and it does something to her, thrills her. "you gorgeous girl, you" she mutters into the crook of her neck.

They work off Regina's clothes as well, little by little, between nibbling, caressing, occasional hard bites and long sucks of each others skin, and Regina can hear Robin's low moaning behind them, knows it's a sight to behold.

But she's lost in the feeling, walking Mal back to the bed, and Mal goes willingly (Regina's shoes are off now, the height differential is off, but she still feels like the one in control) until Mal finds the foot of the bed, sitting and then laying down, with Regina on top of her, undoing her bra and paying attention to her tits, sucking and nibbling a nipple that makes Mal rock her hips and body instinctively, moaning about how good Regina always makes her feel. Regina's knee is between Mal's legs, and Mal starts to rock against it, wetness pooling between her legs as the friction builds.

She kisses down her stomach, shifting and moving until her body is between Mal's legs, her ass in the air. Mal smells like expensive soap and sex, looks almost as irresistible as she smells. She dips her tongue in her wetness, tasting her, reveling in the sound Mal makes, the thrust of her hips.

"No teasing tonight" Mal requests, as Regina pays her gentle touches that stroke her arousal but do nothing to put out the fire.

"Mmm, Mal, trust me" she says from her place between her thighs. "It's better with a long build up. You know that"

"The buildups long enough, I just want you to fuck me" she pants.

Regina's fingers circle her opening, and she goes in gently, slowly, he tongue skimming her clit gently at first, then pushing against her more firmly, fingers picking up the pace, taking the hint when Mal shifts a bit and changes the angle of her fingers to one that has Mal crying out in delight, begging her not to stop.

A throaty _Fuck_ is heard from the chair and Regina looks back quickly (Mal moaning at the loss of her tongue) to find Robin stroking himself, his face screwed in a combination of pleasure and pain as if he were trying desperately to keep himself from coming right then.

She wants him, wants him badly at this moment, loves how turned on he is right now, how he can't get enough of them. She keeps the image of him while she resettles herself between Mal's thighs.

Mal is almost there when Regina feels Robin's arms stroking up and down her ass.

"You're ass is fantastic" he breathed. "I couldn't wait anymore…have to feel you."

His hands trace her sides, wandering over the curves, until he grips either side of her hips hard, jerking her back just a bit. She likes that move, loves it when they are fucking, feeling him tighten his grasp around her, and the memories of him doing that while he fucked her deeply from behind have her moaning into Mal's sex. God, she has missed the feel of him lately, missed his usual sexual eagerness, how he couldn't keep his hands off her.

"…Cl-close" Mal cries, letting her know she'll be coming soon, and Regina sucks her clit hard, her fingers working her at the pace and angle she knows she likes, until Mal is a stuttering mess, coming hard around her fingers. She slows her movements, eventually draws her fingers out, planting a kiss on Mal's thigh as she hears her breath hitch at the loss.

Robins' still behind her, has still been kneading and groping her ass, causing a tingling sensation in her core that's been radiating all over her body. When she draws out her fingers, he grabs her hand, sucking those fingers, licking her clean.

The image of him doing that is almost too much, and she closes her eyes, the sweet ache between her legs almost too much to ignore.

"Lay down" she says to Robin. Using her free hand to stroke him – his cock twitching instantly at contact.

"I need to fuck you" she says, "Right now"

"I want to—"

She knows he wants to eat her out, but right now, they've been apart, away from this long enough and right now she needs a good, hard fuck.

"Please, I need to…I just need you inside me"

He nods and lays down on the king sized bed next to Mal. Regina straddles him, her knees on either side of his hips, and she leans down to kiss him as she rocks herself against his cock, enjoying the feeling even if it's not the type of release, the type of feeling her body is begging for. So she pulls back, takes him in her hand and guides him in. He groans the second the tip hits her folds, so she pauses, looking down at him with a smile.

"Please, Regina, babe, please, I need to fuck you so badly" He slides in easily, she's so wet, and he cries for her, "fuck babe fuck, I need you so fucking bad", but it's been months since she had him or any one, and it takes time to adjust to his girth. She's slow as she shifts, readying herself, and his hips thrusts involuntarily, and he looks up at her muttering an apology for his impatience. God, he's hot like this, all riled up and unable to control himself.

When she's ready to move, she's overwhelmed by the feeling. He's so perfect for her, always has been, but they fit together so well, especially from this position, with her sitting up straddling him, every thrust hitting her in just the right place. She gets greedy with it, bouncing up and down on him faster and harder, and he's groaning and biting his lip.

She feels Mal's soft hands touching her, caressing her breasts, her mouth finding hers and kissing her as she moves Robin in and out of her, and god, every part of her body feels so much all at once she isn't sure how she can keep moving. He's watching, always watching them, and when Mal takes Regina's nipple in her mouth, he closes his eyes tight,

"R..gina, you gotta , gotta st-stop" he pants "god, I don't want – don't want you to stop but uhh please I'm god, I'm going to come so hard if you don't stop"

She doesn't want to stop, and she's so damn close herself, the ache she felt so tightly all night so close to being released, each thrust bringing her a warm tingly jolt through her body, so shakes her head and manages to breath out "You can go…more than once…tonight, right?"

"God yes" he says, his body relaxing just a bit, knowing that he won't have to keep fighting his release, "Please tell me you're close"

"mm"

Mal moves her hands to Regina's clit without saying a word, circling and applying the pressure she knows Regina needs, and she feels it coming, begs Mal not to stop touching her just right like that, tells them she's going to come really hard, and Robin begs her to come on his dick, and the sound of him begging pushes her over the edge.

"Fuck Rob- Mal- I'm..!"

Her muscles spasm involuntarily as her orgasm hits, a current of warm electric currents hitting her, zinging from her core to her limbs, and everywhere inbetween. It feels so good, she cannot believe she denied her body this for so long.

"God you feel so good when you come on me" he moaned "I can't – can't hold back any longer" Regina is loose limbed now, barely able to keep up the rhythm, but it doesn't take much to drive him over the edge, and her orgasm has barely left her when he lets go, cursing as his release takes him.

She collapses next to Robin, curling her body around his while she takes a moment to calm down. The force of the orgasm wore her out a bit, but it's been so long, and she s so riled up, she's still wanting more. Robin, however, is going to take awhile to recover. He sounds like he just finished a sprint, breathing heavy and erratic. He looks adorable, though, happy and satisfied and free of the dreariness, the guilt and misery he's carried with him since he lost his mum.

They trade gentle kisses, their lips split into smiles, and then he turns attentions to Mal laying next to him, and then he's sharing those kisses and gentle touches with her.

"Did you see the shower in this place?" she asks, and Regina shakes her head.

"Come with me, let's clean up" And Mal leaves the warm comfort of the bed, walking to the bathroom naked.

It's a large shower, easily fits three people, with a little built in seat on the far side and a rain showerhead that's large enough that they can all fit under the warm water.

They haven't ever had sex in a shower, she and Robin, but they've taken plenty of showers together that have led to sex. There's a gentleness Mal hasn't seen in him in the shower, he loves to wash her hair, run a soapy loofah over her body, work her up slowly so that by the time the shower is over the sexual tension is pent up, ready to burst, and they would usually devour each other.

But now she finds herself wanting to care for him, so she takes a washcloth, soaps it up, and rubs it over his body while he stares at her with that look, the look he gives her before he says something sappy and emotional, before he tells her how much he loves her and how lucky he is to have her.

But it's not time for that now, not with Mal there, so she kisses him and smiles, tells him with her eyes that she understands what he's feeling now, and he gives her a grateful smile back.

"Come here, little one" Mal says, and Regina turns into her arms, Mal's glistening skin. Mal's had her moment of following orders, she's back in control now, her mouth greedy as she sucks and nibbles the sensitive part of her neck, just below the jaw, causing Regina to gasp.

"Do you know what I want, little one?" she asked, using the pet name Regina always claimed to hate, but couldn't help but love. "I want to your husband to fuck me."

She shudders. "Would you like to watch that?" she asks.

"Yes" Regina answers softly, her voice dulled by the sound of the running shower.

"I couldn't hear you" she responds, "Robin, could you hear her?"

"Not quite" he says, and god, he's touching her then too, pulling her arm up and over her head, planting kisses there.

"Yes, I want you two to fuck." She breathes, while Mal has gone to her knees, planting sucking kisses up her thighs. "Mm, Mal, more" she whines when Mal's lips find her clit.

"You're done giving orders" she reminds her, and then she shuts the shower off, and they quickly dry each other off with warm fluffy towels, Mal tying her long hair back as she leads them back to the bedroom.

"Lay down" Mal urges to her.

"I thought you were going to fuck-"

"I've no intention of letting you leave here without tasting you," she says lightly, come, lay down.

She lays down, on the bed, Robin next to her, kissing her as Mal settles between her thighs.

It's heaven, it always is when Mal works her magic, her tongue and fingers just know how to move to have her worked up in no time.

"Don't stop" she begs, earning a glance from Mal, who slows her movements, until she cries "Please Mal!"

Robin is kissing her franticly, and pausing every now and then to enjoy the view of Mal between her thighs, and the moans she draws out of Regina have him moaning a bit too.

But he's a bit ignored at the moment, and Regina doesn't have the coordination, too far gone to help him out.

"Fuck her" she cries out looking at him, "Please fuck her, I want to see you – mm – god Mal!"

It's a position he's done before, and he doesn't have to be asked twice. Loved it, had confided with her it was his favorite with Mal, fucking her from behind while she ate Regina out.

Mal is nodding her agreement to the plan, her lips and tongue still working between Regina's thighs, and so Robin moves to the foot of the bed, standing behind Mal, who shifts so her ass is up in the air, her legs parted just enough for him.

He starts as he always does, soft touches of his fingers stroking the insides of her thighs, but she's already worked up, already practically dripping, and he's drawn to her. His fingers find her, one and then two, and Mal cries out when he finds the right angle,

"God you're so wet" he moans, his fingers withdrawing, hands gasping her hips. "God you two look beautiful together" he breathes, "so gorgeous" he grasps himself, and eases himself into Mal, biting his lip at the feeling of her, feeling slightly smug when Mal yells "fuck!" at the feeling.

"So sexy" he groans, and Mal begins rocking into him, telling him she's ready for him to move.

Robin and Regina swing, and he's been with many other women, but Mal is the only one they'd trust to fuck without a condom, the only one he gets to feel like _this,_ and it's written all over his face, how much he's enjoying this.

"Tell me how it feels" Regina begs, and she's close, so close, despite Mal's movements being thrown off a bit by Robin's, but it's good, so good for her.

"She feels fucking amazing" he says to her, and Mal moans at the sentiment. "So warm, so tight, mm god – she's – oh god Mal, you feel so fucking good"

Mal draws her head back, "Harder" she sighs, before she returns her attentions to Regina, and Robin is never one to deny her, so he pushes against her harder, faster, earning a "fuck, yesss like thatttt…"

The view, the sounds, and Mals' tongue are all too much at once, and Regina feels herself pushing over the edge, "Mal, I'm going to – please god don't stop just there, just there, please I need – I need just …"

Mal adds a finger, not needing to be told what she needs. She knows her, knows her well, and then the feeling is too much,

"You both look so good, I'm-!"

It happens then, her orgasm takes her, and she gives into the feeling, her eyes closed, hips thrusting as she rides out the feeling on Mal's lips, coming around her fingers, and it's good, so good, like this, with Robin looking down at her, Mal between her thighs, feeling warm and loved and cared for.

When she can no longer draw out the feeling, when she's too sensitive for Mal's attentions, she moves away, shifting down to Mal's head, drawing her in for a kiss and feeling and tasting herself on Mal's tongue. Mal's pretty far gone, and it strikes her that she's close, again. Remembers why she requested this position. It had nearly made her come, and she wants it again.

Robin parts her legs just a bit more, urging her forward, shifting her into a slightly different position now that she's no longer between Regina's thighs. She's on all fours now, hands propping her up, and she looks beautiful, her body jerking and responding to Robin's every thrust, face flushed, eyes hazy with lust.

"Robin!" she cries out at the shift in position, and god, hearing Robin's name on Mal's lips will never stop sounding beautiful to her.

"I want you to come" he says, his face screwed tightly, "I want to feel you come on me."

He knows it's not something Mal can do, intercourse, even with a hand on her clit, had never let her reach that peak, but there's something about the angle, about Robin himself, maybe, that has her close, and it thrills Regina that it's her own husband that can give this to her.

"Mm, I think…oh god!..doesn't…usually…feel this good, fuck" Regina strokes her hand lazily up and down her back, then moves her touch to her breasts, twisting a nipple gently.

"Regina!" she moans at her attentions, and Regina meets her lips, kissing her fiercely, unable to resist her beautiful friend.

Her hips are bucking wildly and she's babbling now, a string of courses and half worded orders, and it's adorable and unbearably sexy at the same time, so very _Mal,_ and Regina looks back at Robin, he's in control, but obviously close. She was too far gone now, it was happening.

She moved her hand to Mal's clit, swipping gently, and then Mal screams, her hands giving out, face flopping on the bed, hips still jerking and bucking against robin,

"fuckfuckfuck-ing..hell, so good" she cries,

"God you feel amazing when you come" Robin moans, "Mal, I can't, I don't want to- can I-?" she's shaking her head yes, he can come inside her, while she's still riding out his orgasm. It's beautiful, seeing the two of them like this, overtaken by lust, driving each other to such levels of bliss, and she feels a gentle buzzing in her body just watching them together, watching them come.

"God that was amazing" Mal cries as Robin pulls out of her. What an understatement.

Soon all of them are laying in the bed, Robin between both of the, Regina's head on his chest as runs fingers through her damp hair.

"I love you, "Robin says affectionately, looking down at Regina.

"Love you too" Mal says in her sweetest voice, and he laughs, bats her arm playfully as she snickers in response.

She shuffles off then, saying she needs another shower to wash Robin off and out of her, and that's probably true, but she's Mal, and she can read them, probably knows they could use a moment alone together. She kisses them both sweetly, whispering in Regina's ear "I know what you two need, dear. Better than you do."

She always likes to be right, in the end. When Regina had warned her that Robin wouldn't be interested, she must have made it her mission to prove her wrong. She's never been more happy to be wrong in her life.

"Thank you" Robin says as they hear the shower start.

"No need to thank me, I more than enjoyed myself" Regina reminds him, but he shakes his head.

"For everything, these past few months. I don't know how I'd get through it without you."

"It was nothing" Regina says, shaking off the thanks, "You're my husband, I'd do anything for you."

"I hate the fact that I denied us _this_ for so long" he admits, and she knows he's thinking back to the months post-funeral they spent without sex, without anything more intimate than cuddles and hugs and loving pecks. "It probably would have helped, in retrospect. I feel…worlds better."

"Me too" she admits, "I missed you, and this, so much. But it was worth the wait."

They leave Mal as she whispers words of thanks, drawing Regina to the side to tell her she's lucky, her man is gifted, and it makes Regina laugh, she admits that yes, he is. Mal winks at her, sends them on their way, happy and satiated.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Soooo...this is my first attempt at a foursome. I've been working on it for a straight year. And if it were not for Bea, Carissa, Allison, Hannah, Brooke and Hollie, this fic would have NEVER gotten done. So I thank you guys for helping me, cheerleading me, encouraging me, and giving me those much needed kicks to the ass. And Bea, who turned this messy project into something readable (i.e., something with actual punctuation).**_

 ** _This is for DOQ Week, Day 3: First Times. There are lots of firsts here. First real girlfriend for Mal, first time with someone Mal cares about, Mal's love interest's first time swinging, even a first "I love you"._**

* * *

 _Headed to your coast in two weeks! Can't wait to see you xoxox_

It isn't too different from her standard text, and Mal's isn't too different when she makes plans around Boston and stop in to visit Robin and Regina. Over time they've become close friends, but the distance keeps their visits to a few times a year, and despite them all wishing the visits were more, there is a certain novelty being kept in play by seeing each other so rarely. There is also a certain amount of casual flirtation they do up to these visits, usually in a group text. And it is nice. They are close friends, closer than most people know, and wonderful lovers.

Their visits do not always include winding up in bed together, but it usually happens. Over the years those excursions have become a bit wilder as they had grown more comfortable with one another (or, particularly as _Robin and Mal_ have become more comfortable with each other. Regina, well, Regina is comfortable with both of them.)

During one visit, Mal had expectantly showed up with a date, a handsome, if goofy-looking guy named Kristoff. Kristoff was a Norwegian that was happy and upbeat almost nauseatingly enthusiastic about everything. By the end of the night, he had wound up in the sheets with them. That in itself had been very new for Regina and Robin, and had been a test for Robin's comfort.

They would swing before, but by the time Robin got involved it was very much like couple swapping, where he and another beautiful woman engaged while Regina did the same with that lady's partner. But that… that had been four people all having sex, leaving Robin and a less-concerned Kristoff to navigate around each other. It was a different experience, he wasn't used to making eye contact with a man so often during sex, especially an overly enthusiastic man who gave goofy smiles and wiggled eyebrows suggestively at Robin during the entire night. And though Robin found he quite enjoyed his time with the couple, he admitted to Regina he was pleased to learn Mal had cut Kristoff loose ("He bored me," was the only thing she had gotten out of her as the reason for the breakup).

But then there is Ruby, Ruby, the SuicideGirls model who had a home full of black lights and lava lamps and glow-in-the-dark sex toys. Ruby is fun, and gorgeous, and up for whatever. Mal had met her at one of the parties she attended and became close friends, or playmates… or something (they certainly weren't exclusive, exclusivity was not in Mal's nature).

Sex with Ruby is… otherworldly. It is almost a blessing that Regina and Robin do not live closer to the two of them, or the sex might become too addicting. There had been one weekend where the four of them had never left Mal's bed – they had only met for drinks, and Ruby showed up, dressed in far too little, makeup heavy and smeared. In a few moments the girl was on Robin's lap, and minutes later she leaned in to kiss Regina right there as they enjoyed cocktails, and then they were all lost in each other, nearly getting thrown out of a cab going back to Mal's, It was... intense. There have only been a few times attraction and needs had been so raw as that first weekend with Ruby. And while she missed the nice meals, great conversation, the time alone with Mal to just catch up and be _friends_ , she walked away with fond memories of that weekend, and quite frankly, if it were to repeat itself it would be quite nice….

Regina is lost in thought about that weekend when the phone rings. She's surprised to see it's Mal. Mal isn't one for phone calls. She is texts and the occasional email, but that's really it.

"Mal?"

"Regina!" Mal exclaims... and what was that in her voice? She sounded a bit younger and almost… scared? Hesitant? "I got your text. It'll be nice to see you."

"Is something wrong?" Regina asks, figuring she should just be direct. Mal's false excited voice doesn't fool her - never will. Something is off. Perhaps Mal wanted to take sex off the table for the weekend, maybe it was a bad time for her… maybe….

"No, nothing's wrong. I, uh, I….It'll be nice. You both can meet Gwen." Meeting friends or romantic partners isn't new to Regina. But it's the way she says her name – _Gwen_ – that throws her off.

"Oh, _Gwen,_ huh?" she teases, imitating her tone. "And who is Gwen?"

"My girlfriend," Mal clarifies, though she needn't. Still, using the word, defining a relationship like that, is so out of character for Mal the word almost slaps Regina in the face.

"I was unaware you had a girlfriend." She tries to keep the hurt out of her voice, but they tell each other everything, she and Mal, and it hurts to not know of every new development in her life.

"Yes, well, it's a bit new… for me." Mal sounds defensive, and even a bit timid. "She's a lovely girl. You'll both love her. But uh… she's not… how do I explain this? She's uhh, a bit… tame."

"She's prude, then?" Regina asks.

"No, Regina, she's not _prude,_ you bitch," Mal laughs. "It's just, our _usual_ activities may not be something she's up to."

"You don't know if she's up to them? You haven't talked to her about it?"

"The relationship is still new. And we didn't meet at a bar or a club or a _party,_ " she explains, "We met through work, okay? Things are a bit different."

And Regina knows that, knows things must be different, just like Mal had known _Robin_ was different for Regina. But this is new, because Mal is _Mal_ , and Mal doesn't get lovey dovey, certainly not in a _new_ relationship. But then again, when was the last time Mal had sent a flirtatious picture to her and Robin, or made some sexual innuendo in a text message, the last time she had _really_ flirted. Were they exclusive? Was all of this now off-limits? So many questions popped up, but she didn't sense Mal was ready to talk about it. Wasn't sure she was ready to hear the answers.

They move on to plan a dinner at a restaurant that Mal has been begging them to try, but make no other plans, the conversation a bit flat compared to their usual banter, but the closeness, the connection she has with Mal, it's still there, still always there. Things haven't changed much, it is still the same old Mal.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Regina has met many of Mal's lovers, but this time… she's a tad nervous waiting to meet Gwen. Robin is there, soothing her, but she cannot help fidgeting, fingers strumming over the table, nervously playing with an extra coaster.

And then she spots Mal and Gwen, who turn more than a few heads as they walk towards them.

Mal is gorgeous and draws more than enough attention on her own, but with Gwen on her arm, she somehow looks even more beautiful, radiant even. Gwen herself is a beautiful woman, but it's not just that she is beautiful, or just that she has an amazing body. There's an air about her, a way she holds herself. She's stylish, her clothes aren't scandalous or revealing, just a white fitted dress that hugs her curves in the right places. Her skin is golden and beautiful, body toned, with shiny, black hair that falls nearly mid-way down her back.

Mal's all smiles and introduces herself to Robin and Regina. Gwen is from Portugal, but her English is near-perfect, a subtle, sexy accent coming out on the right words, but nothing more. Conversation flows easily with them as they speak of travelling, and Gwen tells her story of living in a convent for three months in Brazil, working at a mission helping the poor by day and engaging in sinful acts at night – it had worked, and she thought it had been a perfect way to spend her mid-twenties, until the nuns caught her with a woman in her bed, and she had to leave.

At that revelation she laughs, touching Mal's arm, and Mal reciprocates as if on instinct. They're comfortable with one another, Regina realizes, in a way she hasn't seen Mal with anyone except Regina herself. They fit together so easily, so beautifully, and she should be happy for Mal, really.

But the way Mal looks at Gwen, those sickly sweet glances, the little touch of assurance, it has something flare up in Regina, an uncomfortable heat of... something painful.

She wonders if Mal felt this way when she first met Robin. Wonders if Robin felt this way when he first saw her and Mal together.

She won't put a name to this feeling, even as her insides flip when she sees Mal pull Gwen's hair back and whisper in her ear, finishing with a quick peck. She won't name what she's feeling because Regina Mills does not feel _jealousy._

Gwen is an account manager at her firm. Her job is, as she puts it, to manage client's expectations. And it appears they expect a lot of her, for when she sees a client sitting at the bar portion of the restaurant, she excuses herself for a quick moment to say a quick hello. She gets up. Kissing Mal as she goes as if it were second nature, and struts off.

Regina's eyes follow her, and it's not just sizing her up, it's appreciating the view. Mal does have good taste in women. Gwen is gorgeous. A slender figure, tiny waist, long legs, beautiful ass...

"Regina," Mal calls out, and Regina's eyes are still on Gwen.

"Yes?" she asks.

"Can you please stop eyefucking the shit out of my girlfriend?"

Her cheeks flare in embarrassment, and she lets out a light laugh. "I was _not."_

"Sure you were. And I'm sure she noticed. Why can't you behave as a gentleman would and gawk subtly like your husband?"

Regina resists the urge to argue and changes the subject. "How long have you known Gwen?"

"Years. We work in the same circles, so I'd see her at several events a year." At that, Regina is a bit stunned. Her friend told her everything these days, but there was never a word about this Gwen. And apparently she had known her for years.

"When did you…" Regina choked out, biting down her anger.

"When did we make it more? Oh, recently. About two months ago."

"You seem to have been together longer," Robin presses.

"We've been close for awhile. I think other people saw us together before _we_ did."

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" Regina asks, her voice sounding a bit hurt and accusatory, but not as angry as she'd feared.

Mal shoots her a look, and it's a look that Mal doesn't usually wear. That sly confidence is slipping and she looks… vulnerable. Unsure. And something else.

"I'm sorry, little one," she says. And then Regina places the look in her eyes. Apologetic. Apologetic because she was keeping things from her.

"I didn't want to…" Mal rolls her eyes, "Shit, I sound like someone in a cheesy romantic comedy. I didn't want to jinx it, okay?"

Mal clearly made a decision to ignore Regina's eyeroll Regina at the sentimentality, and asks in a quiet voice, "So, what do you think?"

Regina takes a deep breath in. "She's… different than your usual, isn't she?"

Mal nods, "A bit more…"

"…Refined." Robin finishes for her, and Mal throws a grateful smile his way. Regina looks at him, and sees the playful, happy look in his eyes.

"Yes, refined," Mal says, keeping her eyes on Gwen as she talks to people at the bar, "She is that."

"You fit together well," Robin presses. "You seem really good for one another."

And why is he saying this? She shoots him a warning look, telling him to cool it, and then immediately realizes she has no reason to disapprove of what he's saying.

After all, it's true. More than any other person Mal has dated, Gwen fits. She's beautiful and smart and snarky and quick and it feels…serious. She misses the light, fun aspect of Ruby. She misses her two-tight brightly colored dresses, misses the way she'd gulp down good wine instead of sipping and enjoying… misses that silly aspect that made Ruby fun, and at the same time, so obviously _not_ wife material.

She never had to worry about Mal leaving her for Ruby – and as that thought crosses her mind, she shrugs it off. Mal isn't hers to lose.

Mal _deserves_ to find someone more serious.. Hasn't she always said that? She's even told her a few times, jokingly, that she should settle down and find someone.

But she never really thought what finding someone would mean.

She wonders now if finding someone means she will lose the fun, adventurous, up-for-anything Mal again, when she has a girlfriend cloaked in Chanel, the two of them looking posh and almost regal, like they belong in galas and red carpet events instead of lifestyle parties and nude beaches.

Mal has always had that sophistication and elegance to her, but she likes her fun as well, and it has been awhile since Regina has seen Mal without the hint of her wild streak underneath chic armor.

"What's that face about, Regina?" Mal's voice interrupts her thoughts.

"Nothing," Regina says, "Just a bit jetlagged, maybe. I am spacing out."

Mal doesn't buy it. She cocks her head and gives her a _You're so full of shit_ expression, but she lets it go when Regina quickly compliments her taste in women, saying Gwen is wonderful. The compliments seem to make Mal proud, and Regina is somewhat pleased that Mal holds her opinion in such high regard.

Before Gwen comes back to the table, Regina asks quickly, "How much does she know about you… and your… past dalliances?"

Mal laughs. "She knows quite a bit. But I didn't tell her the whole story, with you two."

Regina raises an eyebrow, and suddenly she feels like a dirty little secret, she's offended, upset, what is wrong with her anyway?

"I wanted her to meet you without thinking of you as past lovers. I want her to see you as my friends. As lovely people."

But that… doesn't make sense. Mal has never cared what people think of her lifestyle, she's always so very honest and open about herself - and she's the same with her friends, and it's all very out of place for a reason she can't quite put her finger on. And it's not exactly fair, is it? It's withholding important information, just a few months ago they were licking whipped cream off of her body, and-

Gwen returns to their table, whispering something into Mal's ear that makes her laugh, and watching the scene, the two of them sharing a moment, has a bit of… unease rising in Regina's chest. A smack of that feeling she will _not_ put a name to raises its ugly head and takes over her again.

Robin squeezes her hand from under the table, and she turns to look at him, suddenly guilty for feeling like this. She shakes it off and forces herself to ignore whatever emotion has taken residence in the pit of her stomach.

The rest of dinner goes well, and when they leave, retire to their hotel room, it's… different than their usual visits with Mal. Even visits that would end with them parting ways. The kisses goodbye are gone, walks to the car or taxi where hands would linger on body parts, whispers of "One more drink" or "Are you sure you can't come over for just a bit?" The touching, even the makeout session they did once in the middle of a crowded street, drawing more than a few stares as the three of them traded kisses and touches... there is none of that. Only a heartfelt goodbye, and a kiss on the cheek that feels so distant.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

There is tension as they walk back to the hotel. She knows Robin can sense something is off with her, but he clearly is struggling on how to approach the situation. She should say something, take the bite out of this dreadful silence, if only to direct the subject to something less painful.

"It's still early, want to grab a few drinks?" Her voice sounds curt, and she almost winces when she hears it.

Robin wraps an arm around her. "You okay?" He asks into her ear, a concerned whisper, and she could just slap him.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" She replies, but her icy tone indicates the opposite.

Robin says nothing, but doesn't drop the hand on her back.

"Let's get you a drink."

They've been to this bar before, with Mal. In fact, they booked a hotel within walking distance _because_ of this bar. It brings back fond memories, and for a minute Regina forgets she's upset as she sits on the plush sofa in the cocktail lounge, with a delicious herby type of cocktail with rosemary and gin and lavender. She feels the tension ease out of her, as Robin, the good man that he is, distracts her with stories of work.

She tries to listen, she does, but she's distracted by thinking of Mal and Gwen and what they might be doing at this moment. It's... it doesn't sit well. When they had planned this trip weeks ago, she had thought this evening would be so different.

And maybe that is what has her feeling off.

But that is something she could rectify. Maybe all she needs is an evening of fun.

"What do you think about asking Mal for Ruby's number?" she asks, her eyes suddenly a bit wild with the prospect of that type of distraction.

Robin is clearly not on board. He looks at her like it's the worst idea he's ever heard. "Seeing Ruby without Mal is already bad idea but _asking_ Mal for her number? No. We aren't doing that."

Regina frowns. "Why not? They aren't together anymore, and you know she won't mind."

Robin shakes his head. "Regina. You know it's not right."

And deep down, something in her gut tells her he's right, that no, she shouldn't be asking Mal for the number of her ex... whatever Ruby was to her, for a night of fun.

And yet, why? Clearly whatever she had with Mal is now... over. No, not over. On hold. And, in the meantime, why shouldn't she have fun with Ruby? It's not like Mal would mind, right? She isn't important enough for Mal to tell her about her new girlfriend, isn't important enough to even tell Gwen about her, so apparently what they had, it didn't matter, so…

"Why? They weren't exclusive and she has Gwen for now." She stares straight into Robin's eyes, daring him to answer the question she cannot — not now, not when she doesn't have an answer herself.

Robin shoots her a look. "This isn't about Gwen."

Regina frowns, considers asking him what it actually has to with, but thinks better of it.

"So what did you _really_ think about her?" She asks, it's the perfect segway into the conversation she truly wanted to have but had no idea how to bring up.

Robin has prepared for the conversation shift, it seems, and answers straight away. "About Gwen? I liked her."

Regina slips back against the chair, nodding and staring off into the distance. "Did Mal seem different to you?"

Robin pauses for a moment, as if he's collecting his thoughts. "A bit, I suppose. I think she was a bit nervous."

"I mean she's introduced us to Ruby, and to Kris, to Ana… she never acted like _that_ before. I mean, suppose it was nerves — she was never nervous to introduce us to _them._ "

"Well that makes sense. She wasn't in love with any of them." The words roll off Robin's tongue naturally, but they sound so decidedly unnatural to Regina.

"In love? Mal is not _in love_ with Gwen." The prospect alone is so ludicrous it has her rolling her eyes, shooting him a painfully sarcastic smirk. How dare he even suggest that?

Robin looks at her, confused for a second, before recognition clouds his face. "Oh. Yeah, of course not." He suddenly takes an interest in his drink, taking a hefty swig of the top shelf whiskey in his hands.

Something irks her. He still doesn't seem to really understand how wrong he is, so she has to clarify. "Mal doesn't do relationships or couples," Regina presses further, "and she does not _fall in love."_

"Alright," Robin offers, but it's clear from his expression that he disagrees.

"Besides, if she were to fall in love she wouldn't with… I mean _her?_ That's not her type."

Robin can not quite hide the amused smirk from running across his face. He does his best to duck away when he sees Regina's offended reaction. "Why do you say that?" he asks, his tone curious and soft.

Regina chews her lip. There was something that she didn't like about Gwen... something that didn't feel right. But it's hard to place.

She pictures Mal with a girl who could be long-term, but when she thinks of who it is, it's... this faceless, cool girl who Mal has to come home to, who doesn't interfere with her life, who still lets Mal visit and play with who she wants when she wants. Someone who doesn't change things. Someone who fits in Mal's life now and doesn't add or detract from what makes her _her._

But Gwen, well, Gwen is too... entrenched in Mal's life. Clingy. But is she clingy? She had not done anything particularly clingy, she parted from Mal easily to meet with clients and make phone calls.

Truthfully, the only complaint Regina has is that Mal hadn't been her flirtatious self, had seemed to pay more attention to Gwen than she had to Regina, but that didn't sound like a good reason to dislike her, did it?

"Mal's not herself around Gwen. She makes her… boring." She settles on.

Robin gives her a sympathetic smile, opens his mouth and then closes it, waiting for her to finish her thought.

"I'm just confused in her taste in women. I thought she'd have someone who would let her be more herself. And she would have told me about this, I mean, if it is love — which I don't think it is — she would have said something, would have told me when she was falling for her, wouldn't have kept it, she's, I'm her best-"

And she thinks of the random touches, the way Mal looked into Gwen's eyes, her admission that she didn't want to jinx "this", and it all fits together.

Mal is in love.

Regina can't help the way her face falls in realization of what had happened tonight. It's more than just another relationship. It's real. And she might have lost her forever.

And worse than that, Mal hadn't even told her about it.

"She should have told me sooner."

Robin nods in agreement and squeezes her hand.

She feels like her heart is being ripped apart, and then hates herself for the reaction.

"I'm happy for her," she says, and she wills it to be true, "I guess I'm a bit disappointed because I wasn't ready for our last time in bed together to be our... last time. But there's always… others." She smiles at the bitter, untruthful words. It's not just about the physical, and there is no one else like Mal, it's a crappy lie and…

"You know what I want?" Robin asks, drawing both of her hands in his. "I want a night of you all to myself. A night to do what I please with my gorgeous, sexy wife, who people keep gawking at all night." He pauses to give her body a very noticeable once-over. "You look…" he bites his lip in _that_ way and it's been years, but he can still make her melt when he does that, and she has a sneaking suspicion he knows it, "quite incredible, tonight..."

She's still surprised that after all these years, he always knows what to say or do, he has to know she's feeling like she's not enough right now, has to sense that nagging feeling that another woman had a better nose, or a nicer tan, longer legs… but he's there to dispel her worries, assure her she's just as captivating as ever. And what did she do to deserve him? How does she have this handsome man in front of her, who knows her and knows how to cheer her up with salsa dancing and drinks? A man who spends the evening incessantly flirting with her, making her feel sexy and wanted - every moment of the night slowly massaging the pain and fear of losing Mal away, until she feels free of it altogether?

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The last thing she remembers from last night is Robin accidentally spilling his mojito down her shirt and quickly muttering an apology before promising to make it up to her. He had licked the bare skin, his tongue lapping up the sticky sweetness of the cocktail, and then... things get fuzzy. There was… touching in a public place, Robin's hands roaming all over her body, up her thighs, teasing her, and then there was… more. There was a corner of the club she's sure she won't ever want to revisit. But from what she can remember from the random flashes of their evening, it was good. And if that tell tale ache in her inner muscles is any sign, their night ended great.

But they had a late night. Certainly felt much too late a night to be up so early, but, well, she's a light sleeper, and when her phone buzzes, it wakes her up. She looks down to see the group text from Mal.

 _So great seeing you two. I missed you so._

"Could have fooled me…" Regina mutters under her breath, reading the text.

 _Great catching up._

She writes back, pleased at how pleasantly detached it is.

She sees that Mal reads what she writes immediately, and then she takes pleasure in seeing that Mal tries to type a response several times, only to stop, then start again seconds later.

Minutes pass. Finally she settles on a short request:

 _Do you think we could go out to lunch later? Just us two. I love you, Robin, no offense, I just want some alone time with your wife. :)_

It's flirty and it strikes her with some annoyance, that she sends the message as if last night didn't happen. As if their relationship hadn't change in a major way.

She considers responding that they have plans. She doesn't want to act like everything's the same when it's different, but she misses her friend, and she craves the time with her.

So they set up a place to meet, and when Robin gets up for the day he assures her that he is more than pleased that the two of them have their time together, and is looking forward to having the afternoon to himself.

Mal's picked some Mexican place with a well-decorated rooftop patio. It smells of citrus and flowers and sizzling meat all at once, the warm sun a soothing feeling against Regina's skin, a soft breeze adding the right amount of comfort to the temperature, and it's... nice. She's still a bit tired from last night's activities, but other than a slightly dizzy feeling she has none of the symptoms of a hangover. Mal's already arrived, a spot on the roof right by the ledge, she's searching for her, looking twitchy, nervous. Not her confident, at-ease-everywhere Mal.

Regina takes a seat across from her and they make pleasantries, speak of the weather and how fond Regina is of the sun, Mal complimenting her clothes while Regina compliments her taste in restaurants, and it's not like them, to sit and pretend they don't have something more pressing looming over their heads.

"I told Gwen about us last night. About everything." Mal says out of nowhere, before pretending to be very interested in the drink menu she's grabbed at.

"And how'd that go?" Regina asks, trying to hide the hurt and anger in her tone but it's just... she's not…

"She wasn't thrilled I kept it from her." Mal admits, looking at her hands before looking back up at Regina with an apologetic smile.

"Yes, I can't imagine how that feels," Regina says, her voice laced with hurt, but she can't help it, she _is_ hurt.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mal's blue eyes meet her own, looking so worried and vulnerable and beautiful and hurt at the same time, and it's too much. Regina looks away.

"You never told me about her. We tell each other everything. And this has... you've been…" All the text messages. All the emails, all the time spent talking about vacations and shopping and restaurants, and not one mention of a new crush, a new love in her life.

"I know." Mal says quietly, "I just... I didn't think it would go anywhere, and I didn't want to bum you out with a story of an unrequited crush. And once we got together, I just..." She frowns and looks up at Regina. "I guess I got a bit scared."

She's being honest, Regina knows that, can see it in her eyes, the way they look at her, full and open and pure.

"Of what?" Regina asks, the hurt dissipating just a bit.

"Losing you." She says back softly, "If I had someone serious, and you didn't like her, I worried you and Robin —"

"That would never happen," Regina said firmly, almost flippantly. She would be with her friend no matter what relationship she was in, even if it were with someone she absolutely loathed.

Mal looks touched, and nods, " —I just wouldn't want to choose between you all."

Regina nods, "So that's why you kept it from her, too."

"I figured that you kept our history from Robin, and he was understanding about that, so— "

"Mal," she shakes her head, "That's completely different. You and I had ended years before Robin and I ever started. I didn't realize we'd ever pick things up where we left off. But now? The three of us? Gwen deserved to know."

She nods in agreement. "I know, I know that now."

Regina shakes her head and gives a smile. "Well, as long as you know you were wrong."

Mal rolls her eyes, and takes the moment of brevity that's needed for the tense conversation.

"She liked you both," Mal offers, "I mean, before she lectured me about being honest, she had very nice things to say."

It seems a bit out of place to mention. Though it's nice to be liked. But she feels a bit exposed, given the way she was feeling with Mal yesterday, the way she felt seeing the two of them so close, so she keeps her emotions at a distance, tries to hide them from her, and responds coolly that she and Robin are wonderful people, how could Gwen resist liking them?

They move onto other topics, trade jokes about one another, and the mood should be light, should be free of the tension that had clouded the air around them early into their meal. Regina's still not over it, still not ready to have it confirmed that Mal 's in love with the woman, still not ready to make peace with losing her, but she's living in the moment, taking the banter back and forth, and trying desperately to get back the playfulness they used to have.

Mal's shifting uncomfortably though, there's clearly something she's trying to get at, and it's making Regina nervous just watching her.

"Out with it," Regina says finally, exasperated, "What do you want to say? You're fidgeting."

Mal grimaces, but foregoes denying it. Afterall, she is fidgeting. "This is sensitive," she says, "I mean, Gwen and I talked for awhile last night. For _forever_ last night, and you know, she's... open. We're both open. And she asked, I mean she wanted to feel, a part of what... do you get what I'm saying?"

"Not in the slightest." Regina deadpans. Truth be told, she thinks she knows where this conversation is going, but she isn't going to guess and be wrong. And truly, it's the first time she's ever seen Mal like this, and she is enjoying seeing the person so bold and open and comfortable in her own skin act a bit itchy and nervous.

"She's interested in…." Mal sighs, exasperated. "Well, I know you think she's beautiful."

"I do," Regina says, nodding brushing back her hair gently. Was this really happening?

"And Robin likes her."

Regina rolls her eyes, thinking of Robin's wandering eyes. He is easy to please when it comes to beautiful women, but yes, he likes Gwen. "Robin does indeed like her," she settles on, but gives no further.

"So...?" Mal asks, but no, she's not getting off that easily.

"So perhaps we should schedule an evening of bridge and parcheesi?" Regina asks, her eyebrow raised.

"Reginaaaa…" Mal whines, "Help me out here. Come on."

"I have no idea what you're going on about." Regina says, "So you're going to have to be direct with me."

Mal squeezes her eyes shut in mock pain before she opens them and accepts the challenge, eyes deadlocked with Regina's while she asks in a formal tone, "Would you both be interested in fucking my girlfriend with me sometime this week?"

She can't suppress the laugh that flies out of her at the bluntness of the statement, even if such a laugh has Mal thinking she won.

"That was fun." Regina says with a smile. "I have to talk to Robin, but…"

"That's a yes, then," Mal says, a cheesy grin on her face, those same eyes now bright and sparkling. "Thank you. It was her idea, and while it's exactly what I wanted, it seemed a bit difficult to bring up for some reason."

There are mechanics of the evening to discuss, and there is no polite way to discuss it.

"So, anything I should know? Is she bisexual, or is this just…"

"She's bi," Mal confirms, "But it's been awhile since she's been with a man. And that's a sensitive topic as well."

She launches into a very careful discussion of Gwen's past with a man called Arthur -or, the name is only ever mentioned once, and then replaced with 'that asshole' and 'that ungrateful piece of crap", and it's a sad story of an overly controlling prick who tried his damndest to take the fire out of Gwen when she was with him, and then made her life hell when she finally left him. But Gwen is strong, she doesn't want fear to keep her from enjoyable experiences, so she _wants_ to be with a man again, if only just to prove to herself Arthur hasn't taken away her ability to enjoy them.

Mal tells Gwen's story, expressing her anger over the man who hurt her, her admiration of how Gwen handles it, how strong and brave she's been, how she never lets this past abuse define her, and the undercurrent of the conversation is hitting her like a steady stream, repeating over and over, _She loves her, she loves her, she loves her_.

What's that look?" Mal asks, shaking her out of her daze.

"Oh, nothing. I just have never seen you in love before."

"Sure you have," Mal says, the words tumble out of her mouth, the meaning obvious.

Oh.

Mal doesn't try to cover it up, doesn't shift the conversation away from the emotional moment. She just stares at her shyly, and reaches across the table to thread her fingerss in Regina's, eyes never leaving hers until she clears her throat and turns to stare at their threaded hands.

"And if you think I don't still, in a way…" she pauses, allows her cheeks to flare up bright red, and then clears her throat again, and restarts. "If you think I don't love you and Robin, after all we've been through, you really don't know me at all."

"I know you do." Regina says, because _that_ she knows. She might not have known Mal was ever in love with her _that way_ but she knows that she and Robin hold a special place in Mal's heart. Knows they have wormed their way inside, pushed through the cold exterior Mal sometimes projects and into the open warmth she reserves for so very few people.

"We love you, too, you know." She says and Mal looks up and gives a shy smile, her eyes full of unshed tears she blinks away quickly, sighing and changing her expression to a more playful one.

"So when would you like to schedule this excursion?" she asks with a wiggle to her eyebrows.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sometimes, on nights such as these, Robin gets nervous.

Of course, he would never admit to nerves. Ever. But sometimes, particularly when the other couple is new, it takes him a bit to ease into the night. His nerves are hardly noticeable to others, but Regina can always tell by the slight shake of his leg, the tapping of his fingers, the way his hands smooth over the glass of his drink.

He has none of that tonight. In fact, when Regina had approached the subject, he had almost jumped out of his chair with excitement, an exuberance to participate in this affair she hadn't quite been prepared for, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her and telling her she was the most wonderful, precious thing in his life and that life with her never stopped being exciting and new, thanking her for opening his life up to these experiences.

When she'd told him of Gwen's past, he'd understood his role immediately, and it's Robin, of course he'd know instinctively how to act around a strong woman with a damaged past. He is made for that.

So when they get to the bar ("Let's start on neutral territory," Mal had said, suggesting they meet for drinks before retiring to her home), Robin is welcoming and attentive of Gwen, but not touchy. Not immediately.

When conversation shifts into two groups, Mal and Regina, and Gwen and Robin, Regina steals glances at her husband, and recognizes, with a pang of nostalgia, some of the very same moves he had pulled on her when they first started dating. He bites his lip and gives Gwen that smirk, his eyes so focused, so attentive on her, drawing her in, giving her the respect and space she needs, in that non-threatening, intriguing way he has. And then his hand moves to her leg somewhere near the last round, and she is laughing at a story he's told at that moment, while putting a hand gently over his and moving it upwards. And that is all that's needed to know things are ok. Things are working out.

Regina and Gwen get on just fine. They had a lot in common, oddly. Not just their taste in women, they also share a sense of humor, an interest in movies, taste in clothing, a latin background. Despite the feelings of jealousy earlier, she can't help but like Gwen.

So it's only a matter of Robin's gentle flirting progressing into something... more. Until touches become firmer, until a whisper in Gwen's ear turns into a light kissing of that spot just behind it , until he is trailing kisses down her neck and she is leaning into the touch.

There is a moment where Mal takes Gwen's hand in hers, tugging her gently from Robin's lap, and she gets up quickly, both of them walking to the far end of the bar. Regina looks after them, a bit confused and offended until Robin laughs, sipping his drink.

"Checking in on her," he says.

Ahh, that's it, Mal's hand on her shoulder, rubbing gently, being so... comforting. Assuring.

"Not used to seeing her this... careful with someone," Regina mutters, "I always pictured her with someone who wouldn't need this constant reassurance."

"Gwen doesn't need reassurance. Mal's making sure she's okay with this. Like you used to do with me, when this was new for us."

Her cheeks flare up in embarrassment because yes, she had always wanted a moment early on to make sure Robin was alright, and that first time with Mal... well, she'd needed a talk with him, and Mal had been so understanding about it. She wonders if it ever hurt her, having to constantly leave Robin and Regina their moments as a couple.

But they are back before too long, with apologies for "needing a moment", and they ease back into a flirtatious conversation that leads to talks of going back to Mal's.

They all pile into a cab at the end of the evening, each pleasantly pliant by the alcohol, warmed up to the idea of what will happen. Robin grabs the front seat of the cab while the girls pile in the back, Gwen in the middle. It's an unspoken understanding that Gwen is the focus of the evening, needs the attention so she doesn't feel left out of an activity that's become second nature to the three of them.

She's not as shy and reserved as Regina might have thought. Once Gwen is in the cab, she's touching the fabric of Regina's tight little white dress, telling her how beautiful she looks. Her fingers trace the curves, up to her shoulder, until she draws them her neck to cups her chin, drawing her into a kiss.

They trade kisses, growing more heated until the cab driver yells at them to stop, yelling something about no sex in the cab, causing the entire group to break into laughter. Regina attempts to protest, but she can't, too amused by the angry look on their driver's face.

And then the rest of the cab ride is just stolen glances and secret touches until they get to Mal's house, Regina and Gwen giggling and bonding over the experience of being scolded like schoolchildren by an angry bus driver.

When they get to Mal's, they haven't stopped laughing about the look on the cab driver's face, and how he'd craned his neck every few minutes, to make sure there was no secret sex happening between the two ladies who had just made out vigorously in his cab. But it's Regina whose laughter dies down into a broad smile, as she wraps an arm around Gwen's waist, another sweeping hair back behind her ear, drawing her into a kiss. And Gwen returns it as passionate as ever, her arms wrapping around Regina as they kiss and lick and and touch one another.

And she's just… she's a dream. Gwen's beautiful, that she knew, but she's skilled, she's a good kisser (she'd expect nothing less from a lover of Mal's), she has passion and emotion in the kiss and it feels just right. She reaches a hand to lightly cup her ass, and she moans into the kiss, shifts her legs just a bit at the feel of her roaming hands.

When she breaks the kiss to move down her jawline she catches Mal and Robin, and they are moving at a slightly faster pace. Robin's back is against the door, and his lips are on Mal's neck while he unzips her dress, his shirt already unbuttoned, and it's passionate and rough and it strikes her that they both have missed one another, too.

Gwen presses into her, her legs straddling one of hers. Regina urges her to rock into it while she tastes Gwen, planting soft, wet kisses down her neck and chest. She goes to find the zipper to the dress when her hand touches... Robin's. He's moved behind Gwen, and he's shirtless, still in jeans though, and she feels Mal pressing up behind her and she doesn't need to look to know that Mal is naked, save for a bit of underwear.

Robin moves both his hands over Gwen's shoulders, and she arches back against him, falling into the touch. He finds the zipper to the dress, leans down and kisses right below her ear and mutters _Is this okay?_ as his hand tugs lightly at the zipper.

Mal doesn't ask permission to touch her. Her hands are greedy, reaching around from behind her to grasp at her breasts, tugging at her nipples through the light fabric of her dress, her tongue dancing in the hollow of her neck, causing Regina to break out into a gasp. Mal finds the zipper, peels the offending garment off her.

She's wearing sexy lingerie (this evening was planned, after all), and it's light and peachy, partially transparent silky material with bits of lace lining around her bra and panties, and when her dress is off she notices the way Gwen looks at her, the way her husband looks at her from behind Gwen, his head resting on her shoulder a bit.

And then Mal turns her around, walks her back against the hallway wall, kisses her hard and breathes _I've missed you so much_ into her neck _._

Regina has, too, and her lips find Mal's again, answering her with all the passion she can in a kiss.

"Couldn't stop thinking about seeing you again, like this," Mal admits as she kisses down her chest, between her breasts, bending down as she kisses down her navel, on her knees in front of her. "Couldn't stop thinking about tasting you again."

Mal hooks fingers around the far-too-expensive panties, and takes them off slowly before teasing her with her tongue.

Regina admires the view of Mal between her legs, brushes a hand through her hair and then looks... at them. Robin. Gwen.

Through the haze of pleasure, being worked up by Mal in the way she has, the two of them look almost too beautiful. Gwen's dress is off as well, pooled down by her feet, and she is now facing Robin, admiring him, his body, his torso. She puts her hands on his chest and he smiles, uses his hands to skim up and down her back. They are light touches, safe touches. He's letting her lead.

She's always so proud of her husband in moments like these, he reads people well, knows just how to act, inside or outside the bedroom, to make a woman feel at ease. Gwen wraps her arms around him on a kiss, leaning against him, and then they are just... on each other.

Gwen's hands run through his hair, his lips parting just to whisper in her ear, and god, even if Mal weren't doing delicious things to her right now, she might still be ridiculously turned on just by watching their partners together.

It's not too long til her hips are rolling, pushing her sex against Mal's tongue, crying out, watching as Gwen appears to be grinding against Robin. She suddenly feels close and-

"Let's take this upstairs," Mal says into her thigh, it's quiet, but clear enough for the others to hear, and then she's standing up, nipping Regina's ear and sucking the lobe lightly.

When they reach the bedroom, Mal has Gwen's hand, leads her in first. Regina can tell by the look in her eye that it's another check up, another moment she wants Gwen to be sure that this is what she wants.

"Should we-" she says motioning to the door of the bedroom, more than happy to give them a moment.

"No," Gwen answers quickly, "no, we're fine here."

"You are sure?" Mal asks, kissing her lips briefly, her cheeks, her forehead.

Gwen nods back adorably, and then she throws her arms around her girlfriend's neck and kisses her senseless.

Regina leans back against Robin and they just... give them a moment. Watch. Watch the kisses grow more needy and desperate, until Mal's cupping her breasts, rolling her thumbs over tight nipples the way Regina had liked, and the way Gwen likes, too, because she's moaning and whispering into the air between her and Mal that she needs more, and Mal is making eye contact with Regina and urging her to come and join them.

Regina moves behind Mal and sweeps hands around her waist, kissing her neck as her touch wanders down and up her legs, her fingers teasing near where she knows she is wet and ready. Mal groans into her, and Regina fights the urge to grab her and take her right then, have her all to herself for a moment.

But that's not what this evening is about, it's about all of them. She bends down behind Mal, kisses the cheeks of her ass before grabbing a handful, digging her nails into the ample flesh. And then she smacks Mal's ass lightly, stands and tells her to lay down.

"So bossy, little one," Mal says sarcastically, but she rolls her eyes and lays down on the bed on her back, her arm reaching for Gwen who lays on her side facing Mal, kissing her. Robin has been watching them, staying back, but he's behind Regina now, his breathing heavy, his eyes dark.

"Are you going to fuck her with your tongue?" he asks, his voice laced with want, and even after all these years, it _does_ things to her. She feels herself grow more needy as she nods, watches Gwen and Mal trade light touches and kisses, and then takes purchase at the end of the bed, moving Mal's thighs apart before she begins to work her up, planting soft kisses on her knee and slowly moving her tongue up her upper leg. The goosebumps flare, and her back arches, Mal's hips roll, searching for some sort of friction, but Regina won't touch her where she needs yet. She is enjoying taking her time, loving the whiny sounds coming out of Mal.

"Lean over darling," Robin's request is low and raspy, makes Regina shiver with anticipation. He's been touching her, rubbing a warm hand over her body, through her hair and down her back, stoking the fire of her arousal, and it's been sweet torture. But she's not angled right for what she knows he wants, so she shifts a bit and lifts her ass up on bended knees, her mouth still between Mal's thighs, revelling in the sounds Mal makes, watching as Mal's hand wanders down Gwen's body. Their kisses grow passionate and they just look... beautiful together. Robin is behind her now, rubbing her ass, hands and fingers growing ever closer to her sex, and Regina is unable to stop herself from jutting her hips, moaning a bit, earning a little chuckle from him.

And as good as he's making her feel, Mal deserves the same, so Regina plants kisses down her left hip bone, trailing a slow and deliberate path down to her core, watching goosebumps erupt on the sensitive flesh, pleased with the movements of her hips going into a steady rhythm. Regina sweeps a tongue through her folds, and god she's wet, and warm, and she feels enveloped in her, in her taste and scent and the sound of her gentle moans. God, she's missed her, missed the way her body responds to her touch, the way she feels in the throes of passion. She's intoxicating, and this cannot be the last time, this will not be the last time she is between her thighs pleasuring her, it won't.

Regina's fingers add pressure to Mal's clit as she jerks wildly into her mouth and lets out a breathy, sexy sound that is heaven sent and sets fire to her insides.

God, she loves Mal like this, all keyed up and desperate and _hers._ Or at least, _theirs,_ because there are three of them, all enjoying and sharing her, and in this moment, there's no jealousy, just mutual desire and appreciation, and affection. And _oh_ , speaking of affection, what Robin is doing with his hands and fingers is almost _criminal_ , rubbing against her clit in circles, then moving to slide through her folds, and she actually loves when he does this from behind, it is a good angle for her, and it somehow seems a little dirty, which matches the kinkiness of the night. He's confident and firm with his touches, knows what he's doing to get her riled up, and _fuck._

There is a chorus of moans — Regina moans into Mal's sex, who responds with a startled _Mmm!_ Of her own, and then there's Gwen, who is still riding Mal's hand. Robin finishes the symphony with a low guttural sound of pleasure and a _God you feel so good. Look so good, too_.

Robin slips another finger into her then, and it's two now, at _that_ angle, and she feels the sudden zing of pleasure that strikes deep inside her and is echoed in her clit, and god, he's perfect, the pleasure is building, every thrust growing stronger, threatening to overflow too soon, and she's just... the beautiful woman in front of her, gasping and writhing, being surrounded by her intoxicating smell and taste, adding to the pleasure Robin is providing, it's all just-

Her hips are moving of their own volition, thrusting hard against his hand, and the sound that falls from her lips is more of a desperate shout than a moan. She winces at it, barely recognizing her voice. But it seems Robin recognizes it, knows it, because he's slowing down a bit, he won't let her come this fast, not this soon.

But he wasn't the only one who noticed how close she is, because Mal says between pants, "No- _oh god, Regina right there_ \- make her come Robin- _ohhh_ Regina, please don't stop. Robin I want to see her come…"

Regina lets out a brief sound of protest. She wants to wait, but she's too close, everything feels too good, and she can see relief ahead of her, so when he speeds up, when his fingers angle just right, his other hand teasing her clit, she melts into it, synchronizing the movements of her tongue and lips and fingers with Robin's thrusts, working Mal up as he worksher. It's a contagious rhythm, she can feel Mal setting the same pace with Gwen, who is crying out softly, moaning what sounds like a string of curses in Portuguese.

It's all unbelievably sexy, fucking one of the most beautiful women she's ever seen with her tongue as that woman works up _another_ beautiful woman right next to you. She can feel the way their hips roll and jut together when she hits a sensitive spot, when she sucks firmly on her clit... All of this intensifies the already ungodly pleasure Robin is giving her, and every touch is like lightning, shooting inside her deep, intensifying and easing the ache inside her at the same time, her body trembling from her husband's other hand, the one that's rubbing tight circles around her clit, and it's just so, so much, she's so close—

Robin picks that moment to slow things down, taking his hands off where she needs him and dropping it to rub up her thigh and _no_ that's unacceptable.

"No, please don't stop, don't stop, please," she begs, her mouth right against Mal's sex, and Robin lets out a slight chuckle that drives her mad. "Please" she gasps, "I'm— _mm_!- so close, you have no idea."

He moves his hand back against her clit, setting the pace of his thrusting fingers how she needs it, and Regina lets out a relieved groan, rocks her hips into the movements, feels Mal run fingers through her hair whispering, "There you go, little one, that's better, isn't it?"

She loves when Mal talks to her in that deep, velvety voice, especially when her fingernails are scraping against her scalp when she speaks. And that slight touch, at that moment, right when Robin's thumb pushes her clit hard, it's indescribable what it does to her. Her body pulses and overflows with pleasure as she finally lets go, crying and moaning, her mouth still on Mal while she does. She hears Robin's soft curses and whispers of how wet and tight she is, of how hard he can feel her coming.

And then it's too much, her hips jerk forward when he touches her now overly sensitive clit, and Regina tears her mouth from Mal so she can catch her breath in heavy pants.

"Come here, you poor thing" Mal urges Robin, her free hand up in the air, motioning towards the side of the bed where her face is resting. Mal must have heard Robin's low pants. They are a bit desperate, sound just a bit anxious, and Regina knows he's been totally neglected, but he does that, likes to work the women up while he waits, even though it can be painful, the waiting.

Mal takes Robin's cock in her hand, giving it a stroke. It looks... sloppy. Uncoordinated. It's probably difficult to move her hand this way when her other is still on Gwen, especially since Regina's mouth is on her, working her up. Regina notices and moves her hand over Mal's, between Gwen's legs, and moves it for her, Gwen letting out an appreciative moan.

Regina's mouth stays on Mal, her hand stays on Gwen, and as Mal's hand goes slack, Regina fully takes over, slipping a finger inside the warm wetness of Gwen's sex, and _god_ , she's beautiful and feels amazing. Regina suddenly feels the need to tell her that, knows talking helps , so she pauses from eating Mal out to groan, "You are so wet, so tight" to Gwen, who nods fervently, her eyes shut tight, only able to whisper something that sounds like _mais rápido_ , and she doesn't know Portuguese, but she can guess, quickening the thrusts of her fingers on Gwen and matching the new pace with her tongue on Mal.

Her husband's appreciative groans hit her ears, and she can't help but draw her eyes to him, watch him respond to Mal's touch, hear him mutter, so silent she barely hears, "Missed you", and she's not jealous, could never be jealous, loves it, loves that they both love this woman.

She doubles down on her efforts on Mal, hearing her grow close, feeling her hips move and grind into her, and Gwen can feel it, too, she's moving her own hand down to Mal, thumbing her swollen clit, and Mal arches into the touch, crying out _Fuck, you two, my god, don't stop,_ and suddenly it's a team effort, the two of them working the woman they both love, both need, both want. Mal's hand has slipped from Gwen, the passion too much to keep coordinated, but she still has her hand on Robin, and Regina catches him bending down to kiss her every now and then, but mostly he's just… watching her come apart.

Regina moves her hand from Gwen (Mal's so close, she needs her full attention right now), slips two fingers inside Mal's folds and angles just right, letting Gwen work her clit until she's nearly there, until she can feel Mal pulsing hard around her fingers, flutters turning to spasms, and then she moves Gwen's hands and places her mouth around her clit, sucking the way she needs, the way she always craves when they are together, her tongue flicking just right.

Regina feels the intensity of the orgasm all around her, the muscle spasms, the pulsing, the wetness dripping down her fingers as Mal cries out and throws her head back. She looks angelic, spiritual almost, odd given the very _un-angelic_ activities they are engaging in right now. but this isn't like their times with Ruby, or Kristoff, it doesn't feel taboo or dirty or even wild, it just feels passionate. Loving.

She feels Mal's legs tremble and keeps her fingers inside her as she rides out the orgasm, watching Gwen swallow Mal's moans as they kiss and kiss. Regina slows her ministrations as the orgasm leaves Mal, watching the two of them, and she misses kissing her suddenly, misses that intimacy.

But before she can wallow too much in that missing out, Mal calls out for her, and Regina smiles, crawls up Mal's body on all fours, putting a knee between her and Gwen, her hands on either side of Mal's shoulders. She stares down at her, and she's so beautiful it still takes her breath away. Regina sweeps down for a kiss that is welcomed by Mal, her mouth parting eagerly for Regina's tongue.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Robin is standing by the side of the bed, a hand absently rubbing through Mal's hair. She feels... worshipped. Loved. Surrounded by lovers and friends in the afterglow of a mind shattering orgasm.

Regina's on top of her, Gwen's at her side, and with a tinge of guilt she remembers Gwen's not finished yet, was close before her orgasm took precedent. That will need to be rectified. In a minute. After she catches her breath.

She urges Robin to lean down for a kiss, and he does, then plants a kiss on his wife's forehead, and dammit if they aren't adorable, those two. Even in the throes of passion, they have a sweet innocence when they look at each other that she pretends to find far too saccharine for her taste, but actually… it's nice. Regina deserves to look like a lovesick idiot.

But she's thrown for a loop when she turns her head to look at Gwen, who is smiling at her with an expression that matches the one Robin and Regina just traded. Mal never pictured this for herself, always thought if there was someone to turn her into a sappy idiot, that person woulf be Regina.

The chaste kiss she gives Gwen turns, deepens, and there's just that hint of neediness. Just enough to remind her that Gwen's still close and not yet satisfied.

Regina's hands have already wandered down Gwen's body, not so innocent touches up her leg, while she watches them with a knowing, interested smirk.

Gwen sighs as Regina moves her hand between her legs, separating them enough to make room for her hands to reach further up her soft, silken thighs.

They look beautiful together. And she always knew they would, but this moment never truly was something she fantasized too much. She'd been too worried her heart would be pulled in opposite directions. But instead they just… fit.

She feels Regina being pulled, and sees Robin is the cause, seeking another kiss. Fair enough. He's been left out. Regina's hand doesn't leave Gwen, though, working her up, until she's rocking back and forth against Regina's palm, letting out soft little broken gasps as her body arches and flexes, and dear god, if Mal dies now she'll have lived a happy life, seeing the women she loves pleasuring one another.

Robin's broken gasp shakes her focus from the two beautiful women in front of him, and she throws him a look of sympathy. Mal can't imagine being in his situation, having to hold back from finishing for so long, having to go without pleasure for fear of coming over the brink. He never seems to mind, and she imagines what men lack in multiple orgasms they make up in the intensity of the one orgasm they can have. She hopes, anyway.

But just because he can't come right now doesn't mean he can't be touched, can't enjoy pleasure, so she reaches out and grasps him. He lets out a grateful moan the second she makes contact. He's so hard, nearly pulsing with need (she knows him well enough to know how he is during sex, and this is way more worked up than he usually is). She enjoys the way he thrusts into her palm, his darkened eyes, the way he bites his lip, hard enough to draw blood, it seems, and his desperation would be laughable if it wasn't so _hot._

" _Mmmf, easy,"_ he begs, reaching a hand around to grasp at Mal's to slow her movements, "that's —god, you're beautiful — not how I want to finish, darling."

"And how _do_ you want to finish?" she asks, a twinkle in her eye. She's still riding the residual waves of pleasure.

Robin's eyes dart around the room, and he looks at a loss for words. It makes sense, there's no shortage of possibilities for how he could finish with three women around him.

"I want…." He trails off as his eyes settle on Regina, who's lost in Gwen now. Her body has shifted, angled over Gwen as she fucks her with her fingers.

He's a god damned sap. He has her whenever he wants, and he wants her again.

But then he shits back to Gwen, and leans into her ear. "I want to watch you all come first, at least once. I want to be inside you... You've no idea how beautiful you look…" He groans again, as Mal's hands grip him and stroke him lazily. She's careful this time, to not get him too close.

He brushes hair back from her eyes and smiles down at her lovingly. "Gorgeous," he says, to her, his voice a bit too sentimental for her taste (that's not true, she loves this, despite herself, loves this man and every damn tender moment she has with him).

Gwen lets out a sinfully sexy moan, and the noise breaks them out of that little sweet moment as they both turn towards her. Mal can tell she's close, so close, Regina is seconds away from making her come. She thinks of how _wet_ she is, how good she tastes, and suddenly she's feeling greedy.

She turns towards her and taps her shoulder. "Want you, babe."

"Mmmm! _Que bom_! —- hmmm!"

"Sit on my face," Mal requests. Regina looks up at her pointedly, but does not chastise her for an orgasm stolen. Instead she shifts back so she's sitting, fully straddling Mal's torso as Gwen situates herself on top of Mal's mouth. Gwen faces Regina, and then she sits on top of her, and Mal is lost in the taste, the feeling, the sweet scent of her perfect girlfriend.

She swipes her tongue through Gwen's folds, from back to front, swirling over an engorged clit and loving the way she responds to the touch, rocking against her mouth urgently, spilling out curses in Portuguese as Mal scrapes her teeth lightly against her clit the way she likes.

"I love these," she hears Regina say from above, and from the little cry of pleasure that comes from Gwen, combined with the way she feels Regina pitch forward, Mal knows Regina has her hands and possibly her mouth off those perfect breasts, and fuck, that is probably quite the visual.

"Love yours, too," Gwen groans. And god, hearing those two might be the death of her.

She hears a little moan, feels her shift ever so slightly, and from the sloppy sounds above she knows Regina has drawn her into a kiss. Mal is losing her concentration thinking of how they look together like this, above her, around her like this. But then Gwen is rocking against her more urgently, getting wetter, and she drinks in her sweet taste until she is intoxicated.

It's a lot of stimulation, and her senses are in overload. She feels a bit neglected between her legs and squirms, hips trying to rock in frustration against nothing. She tries to put her needs away, she's a giver, she can usually handle this, but there are special circumstances now. Two gorgeous women above her kissing and touching each other, and she can't see, but she can _imagine_ them, and the images are such sweet torture it goes straight to her clit, has her desperate and needy for relief.

And she's lucky, so lucky, that Robin knows her like he does, because the next thing she feels are _his_ fingers, rubbing little circles around her clit the way she likes. She lets out an appreciative moan into Gwen's sex and hears him chuckle.

"So close, beautiful," Robin groans as his fingers work her up. God, she loves when he talks. "So damn wet, you need to come, don't you?"

She hums her answer, and the vibrations _do_ something to Gwen, who lets out a desperate little groan and whimpers _More._

And thank god, because Robin is drawing out moans and sighs, and it certainly helps that these little sounds are vibrating in a way that riles Gwen up, because she's not gonna be able to stop making these noises anytime soon.

"Alright?" Robin asks, as his fingers dip down, hovering over her entrance. She _Mmmms_ her response, relishing in the chorus of moans that erupt from the room in result.

Robin's fingers enter her, and _god,_ that's what she needed, she clenches around them, loving the way he feels inside her. This was not her favorite thing until recently, she always preferred a grinding friction or warm pleasure of hands and mouth on her clit before, but Robin has a way with it, with his hands and cock. He's _very skilled,_ knows just what she likes _._ It'ssomething she's started to actually _crave_ now, something that is more than just a _pleasant_ reaction, it gets her off now, she can come _this_ way. And that's because of _Robin,_ penetration is suddenly something that can push her over the edge, and frankly she thinks of him nearly every time it does.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Robin mutters. His fingers crook into that angle she likes, and she damn near lifts her back off the bed, even with two bodies on top of her, when he finally hits where she needs him.

Mal stifles a cry, lets out another long moan that has Gwen rocking hard against her tongue. She's nearly there; if she concentrates, she can get her off quickly, but she won't be able to concentrate if she keeps thinking about what she wants, so….

She taps Gwen's thigh with her hands and urges her up. Gwen gets the message immediately, pulling from Regina's embrace to slide off and rest right above her head.

She can see now, Regina is on top of her, looking at her with amusement. She looks past her to see Robin, he has one hand inside her, and the other hand is… stroking himself. Well, who could blame him? That poor thing must be about ready to fall off from lack of stimulation.

Luckily she has a fix for that.

"Robin, fuck me."

Regina's eyes flutter shut at the words, and Mal loves that, loves the way Regina loves _them_ together. Robin looks like he won the god damned lottery, bright smile on his face as he withdraws his fingers from her, and moves to kneel between her legs on the foot of the bed. But then he pauses, glances at her, and asks, "Err...condoms?"

He doesn't use them with her, but they do use them sometimes, when there are other people in the bedroom. Just to keep things fair, and to keep people comfortable. This is a move for Gwen. He's checking on her comfort level, and it's adorably sweet, but not necessary. She and Gwen have already discussed this, and she's aware of the level of trust that exists between the three of them. She's no need for a barrier between them.

"No, just— we don't need one. I just want to feel you now, please!"

And it doesn't take much convincing at all, because the second she tells him no, he's already guiding himself to her entrance and slipping inside her. One arm grabs her thigh, the other swoops around Regina, whose back is to his front.

"Fuck!" he cries at the same time she lets out a low, long _Goddddd!_

She loves the way he feels. He's set a slow pace, and it's enough for her to think straight, at least, enough to where she's very acutely missing being between her girlfriend's thighs.

She urges Gwen back on top of her, catching her eyes before she returns to sitting on her face, and Gwen looks… well, like the life has been fucked out of her. She's a bit sweaty, hair messy, lips pink and bruised from being kissed, her nipples stiff, glistening and damp from Regina's tongue, she'd imagine.

"So sexy," she breathes right before Gwen lowers herself on top of her. She slides a tongue through her folds, finds she is still slick, hot, and responsive. Gwen moans into the touch, and Mal, places a hand on either thigh and urges her to grind against her. She's a small girl, and she wants her entire weight on her now. Gwen takes the hint, and sits fully on her.

She swipes a tongue through her folds, and swirls around her clit. It's still swollen, and still sensitive, if the way Gwen's hips buck into the touch is any indication. She eats at her a bit hungrily, gives flat, firm licks across where she needs her, swirling her tongue around her clit with every pass.

Robin keeps hitting _that_ spot, and she feels herself growing closer with each thrust, but then Gwen's thighs are trembling, vibrating against her cheeks, and all she can think of is how wet and warm she is.

"Ahh! Mal!"

Gwen pitches a bit forward on a particularly strong suck, and Mal takes advantage of the new angle to use her hands, slipping two fingers inside and reveling in how she's already fluttering around her the way she does before coming.

It only takes a few more well-placed licks before Gwen is begging for her to suck. She does, and she feels her come apart, juices dribbling down her thighs as Gwen bucks and screams. It's an added bonus to hear Regina's voice, telling her how beautiful she is, and even better feeling Robin inside her.

Gwen hops off her mouth and moves to lay next to her. She has that sloppy, satisfied, lopsided smile on her face, and Mal can't resist planting a little kiss there. She breaks it with a gasp, though, when Robin shifts, moving her legs so he gets an even better angle.

"I want him to make you come," Gwen says, and fuck, so does she.

.::.

He hadn't been quite sure how this all would work. They've been in this arrangement before, with three women and Robin. But there were less feelings to consider. It's always been the three of them plus a random fourth. That person has always been just a little bit on the outside of their activities. This time is different.

This is the first time they've been with someone Mal cares about, a thought that tugs at his heart more than he expected.

It had him second guessing his actions at first, had _him_ hanging on the periphery, making sure no one else felt left out.

Not that watching hadn't been a treat in its own right, but it did make him hard and needy, and that only made Mal's request all the more appreciated.

Mal feels like a dream, all wet and warm and tight, and he fights the urge to just sink into her fast and hard. Instead he keeps the strokes deep and slow (neither one of them can afford a faster pace, he's close, and she has a woman to get off), and just appreciates the view in front of him.

Regina's straddled Mal's hips, which seems odd, but she's using the position to kiss and tease Gwen, who is riding Mal's face like a champ (they should not have worried about her, she's hardly a wallflower in the bedroom). The position has him right behind Regina, admiring her ass as she rocks and moves, pulling Gwen into a deep kiss while her hands work her nipples. Gwen keeps letting out these little moans, whispered words in another language, and it's sexy as all hell.

Maybe he should let them be, but he can't resist leaning forward to drop kisses against Regina's shoulder, to wrap an arm around her and feel her against him. She breaks the kiss with Gwen and turns to kiss him (he feels a twinge of guilt for being needy, for not just letting her be, but he wants her so desperately in this moment he can't help himself). She hums a bit into his mouth, cupping his chin at that awkward angle, breaking the kiss to give him a lovely, knowing smile that says _I love you_ when they can't say it out loud. He returns the look, gives her a little peck and motions back towards Gwen. He just needed that little moment, he's good now.

Mal is making these little sounds that keep driving him to distraction, between how wet, and tight, and warm she is, how her thighs vibrate against his body, it's enough to have him ruining this all by finishing too soon, even without the way Regina and Gwen are devouring each other right now.

They are sharing loud, tongue filled kisses, wandering hands slipping over each other. Regina pulls her forward so she can pepper kisses along her jaw, down he neck and shoulders. Her hands are on her breasts, and it looks like Regina, ever the quick learner she is, has found something Gwen likes, thumbs circling and rubbing over stiffened peaks. Gwen's hand is… lower on Regina. He can't quite see from this angle, but from the way Regina keeps rocking, those little breathy sighs and moans that make his cock throb, he's sure she's touching her where she needs it.

Her hands withdraw though, and she arches her back wildly, cursing in another language. Her hands fly to her thighs, giving her some added balance as she cries out and rocks wildly against Mal.

It's fucking beautiful, the whole thing. He can't help but wrap an arm around Regina as they both watch Gwen come apart. He lowers his free hand to her clit. It's an awkward angle, behind her like this, but her clit is swollen and slick, and she's slick between her thighs. She needs this.

"So good," Regina sighs, leaning more of her weight against his chest as he moves.

Gwen has moved, is now lying next to Mal, breathing heavily with a satisfied smile on her face. Robin takes the cue now, and quickens the pace, the way his body has been begging him to do.

"Fuck, Robin, _please!"_ Mal begs, and she doesn't beg, not really, so the sound of her doing it can all but pull him over the edge. He fucks her hard, moves his fingers moving from Regina to Mal's clit, and he watches Regina pitch forward and fall fully on top of her, watches the way they kiss and touch one another, and thank god, he can already feel her walls pulsing around him, can already feel the soaking wet warmth clutching him, because he's not got much left and it's—

"Oh god, Rob-mmm!" Regina swallows Mal's moans in a kiss as he feels her break around him. She's just… she's perfect, like this, each little spasm bringing him closer. He bites the inside of his cheeks, revelling in the pain, telling himself not to focus on the pleasure too much. It's a long night, he has things to do.

He rides her out, until Mal moves a hand over his and squeezes, a little unspoken motion that means _Enough._

He takes the hint and pulls out, groaning at the loss of her. Regina's been touching herself, rubbing at her own clit and chasing her release. It's awkward, but she's close, he can tell, and he grabs at her ass and positions her so it's upwards and facing him. And then he sticks his thumb, just this thumb, inside her, while the rest of his hands cup at her sex, rub at her clit from behind. She falls apart all at once, her sex squeezing tightly around him, and god, he wishes he was inside her right now, she feels so unbelievably good like this, so tight and wet, but Christ, if he was inside her there's absolutely no way he'd last.

He is ridiculously close, to the point where he worries he may just come right there and now, from sheer need. But he's able to control it, enough to plop down on bed next to Gwen.

He tries to control his breathing. God, his cock is throbbing, his balls are aching, and for a second he wonders if one can die from stopping sex this abruptly. But if he just lies here... perfectly still, it's almost bearable.

So he does just that, his breathing evens out, and it's alright. He can handle it, lying next to three women who are all now riding the blissful post-orgasm afterglow, or at least none of them are suffering the absolute cruel sexual frustration that _he_ is.

"That was…." Mal speaks, before losing her train of thought and giggling. Gwen and Regina fall against her in satisfied laughter.

" _Very_ nice," Gwen finishes for her, before kissing her lips and snuggling against her neck.

Regina hums in agreement as Mal runs fingers through her hair. It warms his heart, how attentive and loving they are to each other. It's too soon to be taking comfort in this, but he's grateful for the way Gwen seems to be enjoying this, seems to enjoy it and _them_ (or at least, Regina). He's tried to pretend it doesn't matter, that things change, and goodbyes are inevitable. But the thing of it is, he's not quite ready to say goodbye to these evenings with Mal, so knowing that this new, serious partner enjoys this with them… well, it's everything.

"You did not tell me her ass was so... perfect." Gwen gushes, reaching a hand over Mal to touch Regina. Robin clenches his teeth and tries to focus on the sweetness of the moment even though his body is craving release to a criminal level.

"Didn't she?" Regina asks, swatting Mal playfully. "I should be offended."

"Forgive me, I should have been singing the praises of your ass from the mountaintops," Mal says, pretending to be annoyed. But he can see it, those lips curving upwards, the sparkle in her eye, she's amused.

Regina mutters as _Well at least you admitted it_ as Gwen shifts up to kiss her lips. The sudden movement has her ass pressing against where he's throbbing and hard (starting to deflate a bit, but the ache is still very acute). The contact given his condition causes more pain than anything. He lets out a grimace, and Gwen spins to face him.

"And how are you feeling?" She asks playfully.

He winks back at her, and keeps his tone light. "Not as satisfied as the rest of you, but I'll manage."

"Such a patient man. You poor thing." She reaches down to give him a stroke.

"Fuck!" he exclaims, hips jutting up to meet her hand. He wasn't sure what to expect with Gwen, but he did know whatever role he played in her experience would be entirely on her terms. He wouldn't make the first move, wouldn't reach for her or touch her unless she did so first. And now she's touching him, and all he wants is to beg her to ride him until he comes. And he would, if it were Mal or Regina jerking him right now, but it's not. So he tries to control his movements.

"I am not going to lie," Robin says, gritting his teeth, "I'm in a bit of pain."

A series of snickers erupts across the room, and he rolls his eyes. "Not funny, you've no idea how this feels."

Gwen tilts her head, and smiles. "I know how to make it better."

It's unexpected, the way she shimmies down his body and between his thighs, and takes him in her mouth.

He can hear the sound he makes, it's… frantic, and loud, and something between a grunt and a moan, but fuck if her mouth isn't soothing the throbbing pain between his legs.

Gwen licks down the shaft, beneath his foreskin, swirling her tongue around the tip, and god damn it, she's amazing at this, especially for someone without any recent experience with men.

She's _very_ good, the noises she makes, the wetness of her mouth, each pass of her tongue that skims around the tip, swirling and curving along the underside of the head...

He loses himself in the feeling. It's so good, he's so close, and fuck, she gives a blow job like a pro. Like she's been doing it for years, how she sucks and licks in corkscrew patterns down his shaft and balls; the way she takes him all in to the hilt; those little short breaks she takes from his cock to lick his balls, god she's an absolute marvel, and...

His hands are in her hair (not pulling, he doesn't pull, just weaving fingers through) and thrusts into her mouth with a moan.

He hears her startled cry, gagging on his cock, and realization hits, and shit. She's not ready for this, given her history, he had an obligation to behave, to keep himself from being _that_ guy. Hell he had managed to control himself with Regina for years until she was comfortable with him being aggressive in this type of sex, and he should have known better, should have…

"Shit, I'm so sorry, I…"

She releases him with a wet pop, then looks at him and smiles and shakes her head.

"No apologies. You've done nothing wrong."

"No, I—"

"I am not a china doll. I do not so easily break." He recognizes the resolve in her voice, the determination to be seen as strong and steady. She's so much like Regina, in so many ways. And he knows Regina would hate further, insisting apologies, so he drops the whole thing.

"True…" Robin gives, rising so he's sitting upright on the bed facing her, "but turnabout is fair play. I mean if you wanted to lie down, and let me have a taste of my own medicine…" he lifts his eyebrow playfully when she shoots him a confused glance, and clarifies. "The only fair solution is you let me eat you out where you feel free to push yourself into me as much as you like."

Mal laughs. She's scooted over toward them, is now flush against Robin, staring at the two sweetly. He expects to see a bit of anger or maybe just disappointment in her eyes. After all, he had a weak moment where he thrust his cock down her girlfriend's throat. But there's nothing but tender affection behind her eyes.

Mal pats the space between Gwen and Regina. "Come on, now. Let us pamper you a bit."

And pamper they do. Robin buries himself in her, tracing the insides of her thighs with his tongue before licking and sucking where she is wet and ready for him. Regina and Mal are on either side of her, working her up to climax by trading kisses, hands wandering down her body. Her breath catches, and he hears little gasps between the noise of sloppy kisses. All those heavenly noises threaten to distract him, but he does his best to resist looking up at them, focusing instead on the way Gwen's flavor coats his tongue, how he is rewarded with more liquid arousal at every pass of his lips.

It's when she threads fingers through his hair and pushes him into her core further that he realizes she's close. He lets himself look up then, and the sight before him is overwhelming. Regina is licking at Gwen's nipples while Mal keeps kissing her, a hand rubbing down her hair.

Gwen locks eyes with him, a little smile on her face.

"I want to fuck you," she says softly, in that heavenly accent, and yes, please, his cock throbs at the very thought.

He hears Regina's sharp intake of breath. He knows she enjoys these moments, loves watching him fuck other gorgeous women.

"Christ, yes please." He smiles, then crawls up her body to kiss her. Gwen places a hand on the back of his head, deepening the kiss and moaning into it.

He's wedges a hand between them, fixing to guide himself inside her, but she stops him.

"Me on top."

Oh, that's right. Given her history he should have figured she wouldn't want to be pinned beneath a man like that. He keeps the mood light, and smiles, all innocent and goofy, flops down beside her when Mal moves to give him space and says, "Sounds perfect."

She straddles his waist, bends down to kiss him, her wet core sliding over his erection as she rocks against him. She's all hot and slick around him, and while his needs have dissipated ever so slightly, he still _needs_ a release, his balls still ache, and his mind goes blank from all thought that isn't having her tight, delicious wetness around him _now._

"Oh thank fucking Christ!" Robin groans. Gwen grabs at his cock and gives it a stroke, and he's been so in need for so long just that touch makes him pulse and throb. He digs his heels into the mattress, fists at the sheets to control himself from giving into his impulse, because god, what he wants is to guide himself inside her, and to thrust up into her and fuck her like there's no tomorrow.

But she wanted to be on top because she wanted this on _her_ terms, and he won't ruin this for her. He'll wait.

Thankfully, he doesn't have to wait long. Gwen guides him inside of her after a few painfully slow strokes of her hand, and she's so fucking tight, so unbelievably wet, and she's looking over him, hair untamed and curled from the night's activities, skin dewy and glistening, and she's making these _sounds,_ these breathy, panty little things, and it's just, it's...

"Fucking hell!" He winces and throws his head back. He can't control his hands anymore, they grab at her hips, anchoring her to him as she rides him. She moans enthusiastically though, _thank god_ , she seems to like that.

"Feels good," Gwen breathes, and yes, she had been very close when when he was eating her, so very close, he could feel it, the way her juices dripped down his chin, that tangy, subtly sweet taste still clinging to his lips... and now she's squeezing around his dick, these patterned little convulsions that are bringing him closer and closer to ecstasy as she picks up speed.

Mal is sitting on bended knees, kissing up her body. "Are you going to come, darling?" she whispers into her flesh, and fucking Christ, are they trying to kill him?

"Let go," Regina murmurs, as she nibbles at Gwen's ear, a hand groping at her ass. "Come for us."

"Você me deixa louco! I-Rob—!"

He feels it, her release, feels the way her arousal drips over his whole member as she spasms and clenches around him, feels those rhythmic spasms around him. Regina and Mal are touching her, kissing and rubbing,worshipping her, as she comes, and he has to close his eyes and bite his lip to keep himself from being sucked into her release. He wants to last, just a bit longer, he can, he can, just a bit….

"So good," she breathes as her movements slow (he needs them to quicken, he is so painfully hard and so painfully close). "That was…. "

He looks up to see her _beaming_ at him, the type of dazzling smile you wouldn't expect in this moment, as if she's _proud_ of something.

"Thank you." Her voice is meek, and maybe she would have elaborated, or added some sort of praise, but Mal devours her mouth, kisses her fiercely, and fuck, they look so damn good, he just needs her to keep moving, to not just sit there, with her sex wrapped around him.

He's throbbing, aching, so god damned close that the _pressure_ building inside him is overwhelming. Heat flushes up his neck, as the pain starts to make him feel uneasy, off-kilter.

"Please," he gasps, "I, Regina, please!"

His hands are still on Gwen's hips, and he urges her off of him now, lifting her up. She goes easily, moving to lay next to her girlfriend.

And Regina - bless her, bless that wonderful goddess he gets to call his wife, because she's climbing on top of him with a sympathetic smile. She lowers her mouth over him and damn it, that's not what he wants. He is about to protest, but she takes him all in, sucks and licks from shaft to tip,tongue swirling around the head.

"Regina, love, I want to —"

"I know." She releases his cock with a wet pop and shifts to straddle him, guiding him in effortlessly.

She hasn't been touched in some time, he knows that, but she's so god damned soaked it's as if they were doing hours of foreplay (they were, they absolutely were). It's somehow all the hotter to realize that watching him fuck Gwen had turned her on to such a criminal level, and he can't help but moan at the thought.

"Fuck, I needed this," Regina sighs, her head falling backwards as she rides him.

"You've no— fuck!— no idea." Robin gasps, "I— _oh, fucking Christ!_ — I want to come inside you."

"You must be dying," Regina pants as she rides him — hard and deep, the way he loves, and god, bless this woman.

He nods, his whole body is quaking. He won't do this again, he thinks. Holding it in this long has got to be bad for his health.

She swivels her hips just so, and takes him at the speed he needs, and then he finally, _finally_ , gives himself the permission he's denied for what seems like forever, and lets go.

"Oh, fuck, Regina, I'm—"

He wants to wait for her, he really does, but she's already come twice. The dam breaks, and his orgasm washes over him like a tidal wave. All the pressure, the painful ache is finally relieved. He loses himself for a bit. He knows he's babbling, going on about how fucking good it feels to finally fucking come, how gorgeous they all are, how they are god damned temptresses who they teased him all night, and that he couldn't take it anymore. The words fall from his loose lips while his mind can only focus on the pleasure, every delicious pang of relief he feels with each trust.

"Robin!" She picks up speed, then, as he's still coming inside her. He feels her sex gripping and clamping around him in tight fluttered movements.

It takes him awhile to come down to earth. When he does, he sees Regina on top of him, smiling down as Mal plants kisses on his torso. He's panting heavily (the orgasm knocked the life out of him, he swears) and sweating a bit, but he feels at peace now, a sense of calm creeping over him.

"Fuck, that was amazing," Is all he can say, as Regina laughs and falls down next to him, wrapping an arm around him. "Love you," she whispers into his ear.

He smiles back at her, and cuddles into her, enjoying those moments in the afterglow he cherishes.

For awhile there are no words as the four of them rest and trade lazy kisses.

It was, on Robin's part, the most amazing experience he's since joining the lifestyle. Gwen is completely sexually compatible with them, in a way no other partner has lived up to. They fit together. Perfectly.

"I liked this," Gwen sighs, as she runs a hand down Mal's naked body, slow and seductive. "It was very nice."

"Mmm," Mal answers, kissing her.

"Maybe we make it a regular thing."

The words are meant to be casual, but Gwen's not fooling anyone. This _means_ something.

"We should." Regina says, smiling at her, leaning over Robin to kiss her. "I had the best time, truly."

"Me too," Mal says, smiling back at Regina, with a look so adoring, Robin has to fight the urge to tease her. She's not like this, not usually. So sappy and romantic.

"I'm going to take a shower," Mal says suddenly, busting the mood by getting off the bed in a hurry. This is her after-sex ritual, so it does not surprise Robin.

"I'll join you," Gwen drawls, following her. And _that_ is different. But not... unpleasant. It's nice that Mal has someone to join her in those intimate moments after sex, god knows Robin and Regina share their special moments, too.

"We'll be right back, you two." Mal calls, as they leave the bed.

Robin urges Regina to cuddle closer against him. She lays her head on his chest and traces the muscles on his abdomen, humming in that satisfied way she does sometimes.

"Happy?" he asks after a moment.

"Yes," she answers, looking up at him. "You were... you were perfect."

"So were you," he says sincerely, kissing her brow lightly. "I'm glad they had a good time, too."

"I like them together," Regina admits just above a whisper. "I like Gwen. She's good for her."

"She is," Robin agrees. He knows it's hard for her. Hell, it's a bit hard for him. Over the years Mal has become a fixture in their lives, and he'd be lying if he said that a part of him didn't love her, as well.

"She deserves someone like that," Regina continues, "We can't be here in L.A. all the time, and she deserves—-"

"She does," he interrupts.

"I'm just glad we won't lose her," she admits. Her eyes go watery, and no, there is no crying tonight. He reaches for her and gives her a quick peck.

"She cares about you a great deal. Losing you was never an option," he soothes as he traces her spine.

"I think she cares for you, too."

They can hear the shower going in the background now, and it's a soothing, familiar sound in moments like these. And Regina cannot help but add, "I hope this lasts."

It does last. They fall in bed together more than once before the week's end. Upon returning to Boston, Regina admits she's wondering when they will see each other again, as if she's worried it may not happen. And then Gwen has been added to their group text, a group that for years has only been the three of them. Robin worries it will bother Regina, and holds his breath, until he sees the message from Gwen.

 _We're already making plans to visit you in Boston. We should never let the distance keep us apart for too long. I miss you both already. Thank you for everything this last week. It meant more to me than you know. Xoxo_

He breathes a sigh of relief and glances at Regina. Her phone is out and she's smiling broadly back at him.

He's thankful for so many things in this life, he's so god damned lucky he should start playing the lottery. But he's grateful, particularly, at this moment, that Mal found someone like Gwen, someone who doesn't take her away from Regina. And, if he's being honest, someone who does not take Mal away from _him._


	4. Chapter 4

Regina can sense something is wrong the moment the phone rings. It's like a second sense at this point, with Mal. Like she's connected to her through some invisible chord. She been feeling uneasy the whole day, completely unsure of why, until the moment she sees Mal's name pop up on her phone, she just knows.

She answers timidly, bracing for some catastrophic news.

"Regina, darling. How are you doing?"

Mal's voice is pep and spark, but there's a forced vibrancy clinging to every syllable.

Something is wrong.

"Mal…"

"You'll never guess where I am," Mal continues. "Last minute trip, work called and I answered."

Regina hears the faint sound of an intercom behind Mal's voice, something that sounds familiar that she just can't place.

"Where are you?" she asks.

"Well where are _you_ , Regina? Please tell me you're home."

"I… yes, I'm home. Robin too. We're staying in tonight."

"Would you like any company?"

"I… would _love_ your company. Are you in town? And why—"

"Last minute meeting, thought I'd surprise you. So, can I pop over? Isn't this the perfect birthday present? I'm at the airport now."

Well, yes, yes it is.

.::.

It's been nearly four months since they've last seen Mal. And _that_ is unusual. It's just been so busy with Thanksgiving and Christmas, and they would have spent New Year's with Mal and Gwen, except they booked a trip to Hawaii, and Robin wasn't up for a long plane ride for a four day trip.

So it's been awhile, and despite that feeling in her stomach telling her _something is wrong,_ Regina is understandably giddy to see her friend again.

She can tell her husband is excited as well, but he's more apprehensive.

"It's not like her to do this, is it? I mean she's never surprised us before and she seems to love making plans in advance." Robin muses as he cleans a few dishes from dinner. "I mean, don't get me wrong I am thrilled she's coming over, just surprised."

Honestly, Regina has no clue what Mal is doing here, and she almost doesn't care. She's _missed_ her. Gwen and Mal last visited Boston months ago. Regina and Robin have been planning on taking a trip to LA next month. But it's different now, because they have an extra person to consider. Regina is, quite frankly, still getting used to Gwen being apart of Robin, Regina, and Mal. The three of them were never in a polyamorous relationship, but in the years since Robin and Regina opened their marriage, there's always been a special connection between them and Mal. And now there's this new person, and she loves them together but she and Robin don't have a special role in Mal's life anymore, and she still misses that, sometimes.

So it's nice to see Mal alone, now, all hers, all Robin's. That's selfish, isn't it?

Before she can dwell too long, there's a knock on the door, and she trades her conflicted mood for one of pure elation as she rushes to open the door.

"Well hello, birthday girl," Mal smiles at her in that reserved, coy way she has about her. "I had a meeting _right_ down the street and couldn't resist seeing if you were home."

"Mal!" she says, wrapping arms around her. Mal hugs her tightly back, pressing a kiss into her hair. "Missed you, beautiful."

"Missed you too," Regina hums.

Her attention gets diverted by Robin it seems, who steals a hug and a kiss on the cheek from her, and tells her he wants to hear all about how things have been.

"How are we so lucky as to have you on the east coast?" Regina asks, plopping herself down on the couch and bringing Mal down with her.

"We have that client here— you know the one, and we were overdue for a catch up, so I set something up and just flew right out here to surprise you. Thought it would be a nice birthday present."

"Definitely my favorite present." Regina smiles at her coyly.

"Always have to show me up," Robin mutters in faux annoyance. Mal winks at him.

"So tell me everything I've missed in Boston for the past few months," he says excitedly.

Robin and Regina tell her a few stories of their excursions, new clubs that have opened, new restaurants they've enjoyed, new friends they've made.

And it becomes obvious that Mal isn't trading stories of her own.

Maybe she thinks Regina doesn't want to hear something about her and Gwen.

Maybe they are engaged. Or even married. Maybe _that_ is the real purpose for this trip, to tell them her that she's made the next step without Gwen there next to her.

"So," Regina says, trying say calm and nonchalant. "Where's Gwen?"

"Back in LA, I suppose," Mal says with a shrug, sipping from her cocktail.

"How have you two been doing lately?" Robin asks, narrowing his eyes a bit.

Again Mal shrugs and admits, "oh, that, whole thing. That didn't work out. Regina, could I trouble you for a glass of wine? Robin's made this a bit too heavy on the whiskey, light on the lemon for me to indulge in right after a big flight. I asked for a whiskey sour, not a whiskey with a twist."

Regina's jaw drops to the ground.

Well.

 _That_ was unexpected, wasn't it?

Mal hands the cocktail back as if her inability to drink it is the only big revelation she just made.

She looks back at their gaping faces and cringes. "Sorry, Robin, you know I usually _love_ your drinks but—"

"What do you mean it didn't work out?" Regina asks, sitting next to her, while Robin grabs Mal's cocktail glass and works towards trading it in for a wine glass.

"You know, it fizzled out, we fought, it ended." Everything she says is covered in thin veneer of disinterest, as if she's trying hard to make herself sound boring and disinterested, but there's something in the way her lip quivers ever-so-slightly, the way her eyes shift down to the floor for a split second that betrays the whole charade.

Regina doesn't know what to think. She's still getting used to Mal being so in love with someone else. She's been telling herself over and over again that she ought to be happy for her, Gwen is wonderful. But she's lost a few things she used to have with Mal, in the way. She and Robin _both_ have. And it's hard sometimes.

But, frankly, despite those feelings, she finds she really _likes_ Gwen.

"I… why didn't you tell me earlier? What did she do to you? God, Mal—"

"She didn't do anything; the relationship outgrew itself, that's all." Mal says clearly, reaching for the glass of wine Robin is now offering her. "And well, it's not like I told you when things fizzled with Ruby, or Kristoff, or—"

"Mal," Robin says warmly sitting down. "Now come on, that's different. You two lo—" he pauses seeing something in her face, it seems, reconsidering his words, and finishes with, "lived together. This is a big deal."

"Where is she staying now?" Regina asks, thinking of Mal's modern, lovely home that Gwen had moved into, remembering the day Mal told her about _that_ happening.

She loves that condo. There had been a tingle of misplaced possessiveness when Mal told her Gwen was moving in. But mostly she had been happy for her. If Mal was going to settle down with someone, she was glad it was Gwen, anyway.

"Oh, I'm not quite sure," Mal says, "We haven't really talked about it. We fought, it ended, and I decided to give her her space, so I walked out." She smiles weakly. "And then treated myself to an overnight at a lovely spa downtown, and planned this trip the next day. I assume she'll have plenty of time to move out, or she won't and I'll make my own accommodations when I return. I suppose she can take a few months to find a new place, I have no shortage of places to stay, so…" she takes a sip of the chilled white wine and smiles. "Robin, this is _really_ good. Have you been keeping stock of my favorites?"

"Maybe," he concedes. He looks nervous, unsure what to say.

"Mal," Regina almost groans.

"Mm?" she asks as if she has no idea what could possibly be the matter.

"It's okay to admit you're hurting."

Mal snorts, but takes another deep sip of her wine.

"Seriously," Regina says, tucking a lock of Mal's hair behind her ear. "You loved her, and you just broke up. It's still fresh."

"I'd be a mess," Robin says softly, "If Regina and I—"

"We were not like _you_ ," Mal bites back, almost insulted by the implication. "Don't compare us like that. You two are… annoying perfect for one another. Gwen and I…"

"Are the same," Robin finishes for her cautiously. "Whatever you see in us, I'm fairly certain I see the same in you two."

Mal groans, and buries her head in her hands. "Don't say _that. That_ is cruel. It just means I had something perfect and I fucked it all up. Tell me she was awful for me, or something." She looks up at Regina, "Regina?"

"Tell me what happened," Regina says calmly. "Come on, I know you want to talk about it."

She groans and mutters, "I don't, actually," looking up at her with a little pout. Still, she sighs in defeat, rubs her hands over her thighs, and breathes out, "Her parents came to visit."

"Oh." Regina cringes, and she carefully draws a hand over her back. She knows a bit about Gwen's parents. They are conservative Catholics. Definitely had problems with Gwen's sexuality. But… she thought that had mostly been handled. Gwen had told them about Mal in no uncertain terms, and they had been… well, determined to accept their daughter's choice.

Regina had thought that, any way.

"They are horrible to her. Her mother picks at every damn thing Gwen does, they pull this guilt trip, say she abandoned her heritage by changing her name, and insisted on calling her by the _name she was born with_ —"

"What name is that?" Regina asks. She always thought Gwen was short for Gwendolyn, but come to think of it, that's not a very Portuguese name, is it?"

"Guilaine," Mal pronounces carefully.

"Well," Regina smiles, "I like that, but I imagine people having trouble with the pronunciation."

"I told her people would learn to say it correctly it if they were worth a damn, it's her name and people should take the time to learn it… but she doesn't _like_ it, Regina. She's never liked it. It never felt like _her_. It's just a bit too flowery. So she should get to shorten it however the fuck she wants. So she's Gwen. Except for last weekend when it what Guilaine, as her parents informed everyone Gwen came into contact with." Mal growls, almost protectively, then grabs the bottle of wine from where Robin has placed it on the coffee table and gives herself another generous pour.

"And her parents make a look whenever we touch, so I can't even… she's so tense, she can't even behave _normally_ with them. Sometimes I just want to touch her, stroke her arm, and she pulls away..." Mal scowls, and then breathes out a huff of air. "It's not just about that. Her father demeans her job, yells at her for the slightest thing, with these little biting comments about how he wishes she were more _successful_ and he had all these _hopes_ for her. And then her mother, every little thing she wears, cooks, eats, does… it's all wrong. And they _hurt_ her, she was in near tears when they asked her if this was all she had planned for her life. And then her mother said at least she had direction when she had Arthur in her life—"

Regina winces, thinking of the abusive boyfriend that has caused her so much pain in the past.

"Bitch," Robin bites.

"That's what I said," Mal jumps in. "Amongst other things. I told them to get the fuck out of house, and that they weren't welcome until the could respect their daughter." She shrugs, gulping at the wine.

"Oh, Mal…" Regina sighs.

"Well _someone_ had to stand up for her," Mal grouses. "But apparently she enjoys being treated like crap, because as soon as her parents left she started yelling at _me._ Apparently I had no right to _throw her parents out of our home,_ and no right to _curse and name call her mother._ I disagree. So…" Mal shrugs, leaning back into the couch cushions. "That is that."

"Wait, what do you mean _that is that?"_ Regina asks, confused.

"Why subject myself to the torture of watching someone I lo—" she coughs, amends, "someone I _cared_ about being berated like that?"

" _Believe me,_ I understand the desire to tell cunty mothers where to stick their barely concealed purposefully hurtful insults," Robin speaks up, and Regina feels her cheeks heat and her breath catch. He speaks with passion, and she thinks of the many times Cora has cut her down and he has quietly fumed over it for days. "But it's her parents, Mallory. As hurtful as you find it, Gwen still loves them. So you have to let her deal, on her own terms. And be supportive."

Mal shakes her head. "I just can't understand why someone would want people like that in their lives. I can understand why Regina puts up with Cora," she qualifies, turning to Regina. "She's a horrible bitch, but you do it because you love your dad, and—"

"No," Regina says softly, taking in a deep breath. "Partly, yes, but… I love her, too. Despite everything she still… she's still my mother."

Mal looks like a glass of cold water has been thrown in her face. She sighs. "I don't understand. If my mother ever showed her face again I'd tell her _exactly_ where she should go. Fuck her."

Mal's mom abandoned her family when she was 14, and Regina thinks it's a bit different, living with a neglectful, selfish mother as opposed to an oppressive overbearing type, like she and Gwen have. But she doesn't want to point out differences in their situation.

"Not everyone thinks the way you do," she reminds.

"Well, it doesn't really matter," Mal mutters, rubbing her hand on her temple. "Because after that, we had a pretty epic fight, and well, we've _never_ fought like that. She said I was too protective. That I don't listen and just do what I think is right in these situations without considering her feelings." She shrugs her shoulders. "Fuck her."

Regina bites back a smile. "You are... um, you have a tendency to—"

"Fuck you, Regina. I'm aware. But clearly Gwen doesn't like that," Mal shrugs. "And so fine. It wasn't meant to be."

"It's just something to work on," Regina soothes. "No one says you have to be perfect, you just try to do it less, for her."

Mal rolls her eyes, but she look a bit raw now, a bit hurt. "If someone is hurting her, I'm going to hurt them back. That won't change."

"I'm confused," Robin interjects. "This sounds like a fight, not a breakup."

"She doesn't like the person I am, and fuck her if she thinks I'm changing," Mal says plainly. "I'm not going to wait around until she picks her idiot parents over me. They don't like me. They were never going to like me unless I changed, so they were going to win, eventually. So… why fight it?"

"Who says she will do what they want?" Regina asks. She thinks of her own mother, her quiet father, their disappointment over the man she picked, her career, her… everything. It hurts, god sometimes it still hurts. But she made her choice, doesn't regret it. And over time her mother's bites sting less and less. "She's already proven she doesn't do what her parents want. She's dating you, not Arthur. She spent months in Brazil living as a hippie, staying in convents and hostels. I'm sure that wasn't in her parent's plan. But she did it anyway."

"Yeah," Mal sighs. "But that had an expiration date. She knew a time could come when she could come home and be forgiven for her transgressions. And I guess I'm just sick of worrying what _our_ expiration date is."

"How did things end?" Robin asks, "I mean where did you leave it?"

"She said if this was going to work, I was going to have to let her handle her parents, because she wants both me and her parents in her lives. And I said then it clearly wasn't going to work, and… that's it."

"If she wants her parents in her life—" Robin starts, but Mal only groans.

"Even if I shut my mouth my presence alone would run them off, especially since I kicked them out. She can have her parents or me. Not both."

"I don't think that's true." Robin says slowly. "Regina has both, and Cora didn't care for me at all for me at first."

"Well her parents are different than Cora, I suppose." Mal groans.

Regina resists the urge to delineate the many number of ways that Cora has been similarly cruel, but Mal knows them. And now is not the time.

But she is still confused on where things left off, so she presses on. "So you had this fight and then, the next morning you talked about breaking up?"

Mal now shares her puzzled expression. "I told you how it ended. She said what she needed for this to work, I told her it wasn't possible, and it's the last I've talked to her."

"You've been dating for well over a year," Robin says softly. "Break ups don't happen after one night of fighting."

"Well, for me they do." Mal says softly. "It's over, and look, I am so tired of thinking about it and talking about it, can we please just… can we all pretend it's not a big deal? That would be wonderful. Just focus on the birthday girl and pretend Gwen doesn't even exist? I just…" her expression goes soft, vulnerability leaking out from every pore, eyes, become watery and wide. "I really need not to think about it right now, I need to not care about it anymore, I don't want to—" Those watery eyes overflow, and a few tears fall out. "-Shit!" Mal exclaims, wiping away the evidence of how much she _does_ care, "I can't deal with these feelings right now, I need you guys to just keep me distracted." She looks up at Regina, apologetic as ever. "I know it's your birthday, you don't need to be dealing with me right now. It wasn't my intention when I came to visit."

"I know," Regina assures. "I don't mind. I'm here for you."

"Can we go out and try to salvage this night? Go out drinking or… something."

Regina looks over to Robin, who nods.

"You could borrow one of my dresses, we could go to that new lounge down the street?"

Mal frowns. "I want to dance. Can we go to Havana?"

Regina looks at her hopeful little smile, the way her perfect white teeth dig into her full red lips. They have a lot of memories at Havana, _sexy,_ fun memories.

Regina suddenly _really_ wants to go dancing, too. She looks up at Robin again, eyebrows raised in question, suddenly feeling like she should be apologizing.

He had wanted a night in today. _They_ had wanted a night in. It's something she finds he craves more now, simple domestic intimacy, a meal at home, passionate, soft vanilla sex, cuddling… it's… not something she usually lets herself admits she loves.

But Mal is here, and there's nothing wrong with taking a rain check on takeout and Netflix. And they are still celebrating her birthday, after all, so she knows Robin will be more than happy with whatever she wants.

Sure enough, he answers her apologetic look with a bright smile and a nod.

She turns to Mal and winks. "Well come on, let's head up to my closet and find you something to salsa in!"

.::.

There's so much running through his mind tonight that he really hope he can drown everything out with this whiskey.

He loves Mal. So, so much. More than because she's a supportive, loving friend to Regina. More than because she supports him, herself, and has been a great friend to him.

He loves Mal in a confusing way, one that's hard to describe but also not entirely uncommon of those in the lifestyle. She's special to him, there's a connection there. It's not as strong as the one he has with his wife, and probably not as strong as the connection Mal and Regina have with _one another,_ but it's there, all the same. He may not be _in_ love with her, but it's an intense feeling, and he's not without his own need to protect her, without his own thoughts of jealousy, his own desire to keep her close.

Gwen has been an interesting addition to this relationship, though. She _fits._ And he loves the way she treats Mal, the way Mal acts around her. He likes her, and them, quite a bit.

And something feels so _off_ about this whole thing tonight. He can't place why, it just doesn't feel right without Gwen here. He feels for her, feels for Mal, the whole thing hurts him.

Normally he would have kissed Mal, by now. Regina would have, too. Maybe not before, when she was crying on their couch, but now, as she twirls and shakes in Regina's red dress, her cleavage nearly spilling out of her dress. She looks _gorgeous,_ and she's sexy, and free, and rubbing against him in a way that's so seductive.

He wants her, badly, wants to take both her and Regina to bed, or really, even in the backseat of a car, at this point. But there's something that has been making him uneasy, a bit unsure about whether should take things there, and he's not sure why.

Maybe it's that she's just been emotionally compromised and he's not used to seeing Mal upset, ever. She's always the one comforting _them,_ and he saw her crying just a few hours ago, and it still makes his heart ache.

He doesn't want this if she's still sad, pushing herself to enjoy something she's not emotionally ready to do. He had been worried, earlier, that she might not be not in the best frame of mind to do this.

But the drinks are helping ease his mind. The way Mal fits into Regina's dress (or doesn't fit, so to speak) has been very popular with a bartender, and she's been getting served for free all night. She's been drinking several gin and tonics herself, but sharing a few with Regina. Even she hands Robin his third bourbon on the rocks, in the haze of dancing, feelings of lust and love swirling around, he leaves his worries for a bit, loses himself in the company surrounding him.

Mal is a little tipsy already, the alcohol has lightened her, and he knows it's put her into a genuinely good mood, made her flirtatious, giggly, and fun. She's dances with Regina, and Robin, both together, then off with new partners. She exchanges glances when a thin leggy blonde pulls Robin in for a dance, she and Regina both watching as he flirts and dances with a _third_ beautiful woman.

It seems to kick things up a little, bring the night back to where it would usually be. Regina and Mal do sometimes like this, like to watch. Sometimes they will have nights where all he does is flirt and dance and fondle Mal, Regina never touching him, just watching them together. He's been guilty of the same. It's… well, an interesting with the three of them. There's an aspect of possessiveness, a little bit of belonging, but there's also trust. And they like to play with that, to watch the person that belongs to them flirt and bring another to their knees. On occasions when he's watched Regina or Mal do it he's felt oddly… proud. And he assumes they feel the same.

So he plays it up, flirts a little with the cute blonde named Kate. Even buys her a drink and chats her up. It's not serious, the girl isn't really falling for him, so he doesn't worry about leading her on. They are splitting a drink, chatting about getting used to a new city (she's from Miami, it's not exactly the culture shock he had, coming from Essex, but he gets it). She speaks of sunny weather, and the beach, starts stroking up his arm, tilting her head and looking at him in a way that he knows means he should kiss her. He sees Regina and Mal behind her, throwing him teasing little smiles.

He has the permission he needs. He's rather be with Regina and Mal now, but he finds he doesn't mind giving his wife a show.

So he lets himself look at Kate, really look at her, enjoy the way her light looks against her tanned skin, her legs (she's thin, thinner than he usually likes, but there's something appealing about her legs, shapely, muscular), her lips (colored light pink, glistening with gloss he thinks.

But most of all he thinks of how Regina and Mal are watching, and _that_ is the real excitement.

They keep looking, between grinding up on one another at any chance they have between complex salsa moves, whispering and smiling, trading small touches, and god they are so hot together...

His sudden burst of sexual energy is misinterpreted by his dance partner, who rock into him, loops her arm around his neck, and she stops the complicated steps, pulls closer to him. The air feels heavy, harvest between him, and he knows she's waiting for him to kiss her.

He shakes his head, and whispers, "Kate, you're a beautiful woman, but I am, well, married," he points to his ring, as if to remind her he wasn't hiding it, really, then shrugs politely. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"I'm not asking for your life story," she assures. "Just a little fun."

Well then.

He smiles, cups at the back of her neck and draws her in. She sighs into his mouth, lifts a leg almost scandalously around his waist, pulls him in tighter.

He feels the hands on his back before Kate pulls out of the kiss, looking confused and angry, staring behind him.

"Well, you two make quite the picture," Regina coos. Robin has to bite back a laugh. God she's cute when she's possessive.

"Who are _you_?" Kate asks, her voice laced in annoyance.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how terribly rude of me. This is my wife," he points at Regina, and Kate's eyes go wide and apologetic. But he doesn't let her get too upset for long, motioning to Mal, who has moved over to his opposite side. "And this is my girlfriend."

"And _my_ girlfriend," Regina reminds.

"Of course," Robin chuckles.

It's Mal who leans in to kiss him first, a bit of marking her territory. He takes her eagerly (god they haven't kissed in awhile, months, he's missed her terribly). He gets lost in her for awhile, i in the taste of gin on her tongue, the way she moves against his, the warm, tingling familiarity of her. He tangles his hand in her hair, lets the other sit at the small of her back. She's a bit aggressive, she _wants_ it, and his mind is dizzy and sex addled, god he wants her now.

"I like watching you," Mal admits as soon as she breaks out of the kiss, "and knowing that you're mine."

His cheeks heat at the admission, at the sentiment. It might be something that makes more sense out of Regina's mouth, but a part of him _is_ Mal's too, has always been.

He kisses her in response, a slower, sweeter kiss, draws it out, plants another kiss on her forehead.

Kate is long gone by the time he next looks up, but Regina is here, behind him, planting little kisses on his neck, rubbing her hand down his back to give his ass a subtle squeeze

"Missed you both," she whispers into his ear, before giving it a little nibble.

"God, me too," Mal groans, almost frustrated, "it's felt like it's been forever."

"You're worked up," Robin notes, letting his hands reach down to palm her ass.

"You are too," she whispers, rocking into his groin. Yes, he truly is worked up.

He only smiles and kisses that spot where her neck meets her shoulder, nibbles and laves it with his tongue.

She moans, her neck tenses and stretches to the left, and he can feel Regina there, tugging Mal into a kiss.

"There are a couple of things I want to do right now but this dress is in the way," Robin whispers in to her damp flash, tracing the plunging neckline. On Regina it looks tantalizing, swoops down over her chest revealing skin between each breast. But Mal has bigger tits, and they are pressed tightly together, snugly in the confines of the straining fabric.

He really, really wants to fuck her. And there was a reason why he was holding back earlier but he can't bring it in himself to care to remember why.

"There's not much of it to be in the way," Mal reminds him, and then she's guiding his hand down, down, to the hem of her dress and urging him to slide between her thighs.

He does as directed, (Regina moans put a _Fuck)_ even gets two fingers underneath the lace of her underwear, groaning at the feel of her.

And Regina is kissing her, and Mal is wrapped around them both, and god he wants her home, in their bed. Now.

"I love being with you," Mal gasps, "it feels so nice. Almost like… _god_ Robin, closest thing I'll ever have to being loved."

She's still rocking into his touch, still sliding against him where he pressed firmly into her clit, but what she says ya him crashing back into reality.

She's hurting.

She's broken-hearted and drunk, or she wouldn't be saying such things. She doesn't believe in letting serious thoughts cloud their nights out, she's said more than once it should be an _escape,_ that they should leave everything upsetting behind them.

And she can't, she's struggling.

"Darling," Robin whispers, his voice soft, and sweet, but Mal shakes her head, cringing. as if she's realized shes let something slip.

"No, don't, just, please, can we just—"

"Let's get out of here," Regina suggests, trading a knowing glance with Robin. "People are starting to stare, anyway. And as much as I don't mind giving them a show, we're taking away the attention from the wannabe professional dancers who are working so hard for attention."

Mal snorts, and nods, but her eyes are wet, and sad. She starts to follow Regina, she's walking on shaky legs, her ankle twisting in her heels before she leans a careful arm on Regina's shoulder. Robin winces. Mal is drunk, and he almost took advantage of that. Almost let flirtatious fun and dancing and tight red dresses disguise what is obviously in front of him. And he's lucky — so lucky — that he was given a moment, a reminder to bring him back down to earth.

He'd never do anything to hurt her, never do anything to jeopardize the relationship that they have. He feels lucky he was able to pull himself back before he did something that could harm her in any way.

Thank god.

.::.

Regina feels the shift in the mood as soon as soon as Mal gets honest.

It's like cold water in her face, waking her from a very vivid, very beautiful dream.

She glances at Robin, and she just _knows_ he feels the same.

She doesn't know why it suddenly all feels so wrong. It's not as if Mal hasn't slept with Robin when he was upset before, specifically to cheer him up. And that memory, the memory of them all together, between the sheets, and in the shower, kissing and rubbing and loving on him, doesn't feel scandalous or _wrong_ , it feels so pure, so unadulterated. As fresh and clean as soap and fresh linen sheets.

But there's something wrong about being with Mal when things aren't right between her and Gwen. Well, they are broken up, aren't they? It doesn't sound _permanent_ though, she can't think of something so small ending that relationship.

Even so… Mal has always had Gwen's permission to be with Robin and Regina. She's said as much over text, hasn't she? So truly they aren't doing anything wrong, so why does she feel like shit?

She thinks of how Robin would hurt, had they fought enough to tell one another that they were over. And if she ran right from that pain into Mal and Gwen's arms?

He'd be hurt.

Hell, if she Robin had a nasty fight and considered divorce, and he ran off to the west coast to see Mal and Gwen for a good fuck? Just the thought makes her blood run cold. It would make it seem like Gwen and Mal took sides, wouldn't it? Or at least, that they didn't care enough about their relationship. As if they didn't respect it enough and were happy to play rebound.

It'd feel really shitty.

It might even be unforgivable. If she found out Robin fucked her friends days after a threatened breakup she'd be immeasurably hurt.

And Gwen would probably feel the same.

Regina isn't made of stone. She's still kissing her during their ride home, still accepting the affection Mal is giving her, but she's not going to fuck her.

And she knows Robin won't either.

When they get back to their apartment Mal gets a bit more aggressive, pushing Robin against the wall and kissing him, and Regina has to ignore her rising libido, the fact that she physically aches to be with both of them.

"Mal," Robin gasps, "Mal, love, let's slow it down."

There's hurt in her eyes almost immediately, a flicker of rejection, and Regina can't even bare to see it.

"You two don't want to—?" Her arms fall away from Robin, and she moves away, gives him space.

"Of course we want you," Regina comforts, "I always want you. It's just that you're not yourself tonight, and I don't think it would be right."

"We won't get back together, if that's what you're worried about," Mal grumbles, heading towards the couch. She's still a bit unsteady, more drunk than tipsy. "It's over."

"That's not all this is about." Robin sits next to her on the couch, wrapping an arm around her. "If you want this to stop hurting over her… I don't think it'll work, love. I think it might just make you miss her more. And I'm not prepared for that, I don't want to do anything to make you feel anything but amazing."

Mal groans and throws her head into her hands. It's such an uncharacteristic move of hers, but then Regina has never seen her deal with a broken heart before.

"I can't believe this is happening to me," Mal mutters into the floor. "I'm not supposed to be all weepy and ruining nights of fun, I'm so sorry, Regina, your birthday—"

"It's okay," Regina assures, sitting on her other side and stroking her back. "I don't think it's over with Gwen, Mal. It's—"

"When her family is there I just feel… like I'm not enough." Mal admits, her voice going reedy and weak. "There's so much to her, so much of her childhood that I don't really understand. And I just..." She looks up at Robin, and then at Regina. "There's a whole past to her I don't really know. And I keep finding out more about it and I worry we don't truly fit."

"That's just part of knowing someone," Regina whispers, "I learn more about Robin all the time. You can't just share everything all at once." Robin gets up then, motioning to the kitchen, and she figured he's going to make her something to drink or eat. Something to potentially ward off the hangover.

"It's different with you two. I always feel accepted with you, I always feel like I _belong._ Everything new I discover, it doesn't make me feel like I have to be a different person. I never pretend to be someone I'm not, unless it's for business. And I can be that with you, and I thought her too. But now I just feel like the person I am isn't enough. Like I want to be better for her."

And Regina wants to tell her, yearns to, that she often feels that way with Robin. Because she does, she does so often. He makes her want to be more, to want to do all she can for his happiness, to take his aches away… anything.

Because when you love someone you always want to do more, be better. It's not about not being _enough._ It's about loving someone so much you always want to be what they need, whenever they need it.

Mal pauses and sigh, rubs at the back of her head. "God I'm sorry, I need to go to bed."

"Drink some water," Robin says, handing her a fresh glass, plenty of ice, like Mal likes.

"Thanks," she says with a smile, chugging the water. "Do you have, um…have anything I could change into," she looks down at her very tight dress with a scowl. "I can't sleep in this."

"I've got it," Regina says, pressing a kiss to Mal's brow.

Regina excuses herself and picks out some comfy stretchy pants and an old college tee shirt for Mal. It's actually a shirt she'd like to see her in, pale grey, stretchy, with faded burgundy lettering around the chest. It makes her nostalgic, reminds her of when they were together, when things were more simple. When she was too young to handle a real relationship, when she was just free to explore Mal's body, to experiment, to feel, without thinking about consequences or hurt feelings.

That life is over now, though. The protective bubble of college has popped and she can't go back.

Regina slips out of her own dress and into comfortable sweats and a old tee shirt from an old bar she and Mal used to visit years ago.

And then she walks into the guest room with we clothes neatly folded.

Robin is in there, talking to Mal, and it seems a bit of an intimate conversation.

"Ugh, Regina you're a lifesaver, can you help me out of this dress? You're too tiny; I barely fit in this."

"You fit just fine," Regina says softly, undoing the zipper with a slow reverence she didn't quite expect. "I love your body."

Mal laughs and shakes her head at the sentiment and toes out of her heels, sliding her dress off. She's dressed in a matching pair of lingerie. Black and lacy bra with an equally frilly thong. "I was thanking Robin for helping me through this tonight. And I wanted to tell you both..." Her eyes are a bit shiny, but not red, she hasn't really been crying, not much. "You know what, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come all the way here just to dump this on you."

"You didn't dump this on any of us, and you absolutely should have come. You matter to us. We love you. You know that."

But then her eyes well up with tears, eyelashes closing fast, but not fast enough to catch the tears from spilling. She slips on the pajama bottoms Regina had laid on the bed, and unclasps her bra.

It's not sexual, watching her undress. Not right now. It just feels so domestic, intimate on a different level. It's a different kind of nudity now. One where all her emotions are uncovered and on display. And ordinarily they'd leave her, but something tells her Mal still wants to talk, that she still needs her here. So she stays.

"I wanted to tell you that… this client I've been meeting with wants me to be his marketing liaison." She explains quietly. "He told me tonight. He wants to poach me from the PR world. Have people pitch their campaigns and ideas to me. I'd be able to move back here."

There's a sea of conflicting emotions that swim over her. Regina would _love_ to see her all the time, would love her to be on this coast, where she could just spend random lunches with her.

But.

"What did you say?" Regina asks. And Mal's head ducks, averting her eyes.

"I said I'd think about it." Mal says softly. "It's a big decision. I might like being wooed for a bit instead of always having to sell my ideas, you know? And I just… maybe it's pathetic but…" she flops down on the bed, and Regina lies down next to her, Robin perched at the other end. "'I'd like to be around here with you two. Even if I won't ever be what you guys are to one another. I think no one will ever understand me the way you two do. Or love me the way you two do. I thought it was like that with Gwen, but…. It's not. It's just you two. You're the only ones who don't leave me, who still love me."

"You're easy to love," Robin says, stroking her cheek. "Believe me, I know. And you could have your pick of nearly anyone in LA or Boston, for that matter. But I don't think you want to think about that right now."

Mal doesn't make a sound, but her head drops, and she curls against the pillow, nodding.

Regina pets her, runs fingers through her hair like she knows Mal loves.

For awhile there's nothing. No sound, no discussion. Just gentle touches.

And then Mal crinkles her nose and lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I really fucking miss her."

It's a stab to the heart for Regina. It's an acknowledgement that Mal does miss her, she's thinking about her, and Regina and Robin aren't an adequate replacement.

"I know darling." Robin whispers, as Regina presses a kiss into her hair. "It'll be better in the morning, you'll see. And if it's not, we'll make it better, yeah? We'll all spend the day together, go to that ridiculous brunch place you like—"

"You like it too," Mal says sleepily. "You love the bananas foster french toast, you liar."

"God I really do," Robin admits with a laugh. He ducks down and kisses her forehead. "Not as much as I love you though. You know that, right?"

"Mhm," she says, her eyes closed now. "Love you too, really, I… I'm glad you married her."

Robin laughs, and ducks down as she lifts her head up. There's an awkward angled peck on the lips, but it's sweet, pulls at her heart strings.

And then Robin tells her he's turning in for the night, that he's had a bit too much to drink himself, and Mal is chuckling and telling him goodnight.

Regina stays for awhile though, still propped up on an elbow, next to her, a hand still playing in her hair.

"You going to be alright tonight?" Regina asks. "I'm more than willing to have a sleepover."

"No, I am fine on my own," Mal hums. "Just, um, for awhile, can you keep doing that?"

Mal is referring to the way she's stroking her hair, and Regina can't help but chuckle at how cute she is. She snuggles into her sheets, wiggling like a kitten as Regina pets her.

Mal falls asleep a few minutes later, her steady breathing like a familiar melody that Regina has missed.

.::.

She's just brushed her teeth and gone through her bedtime ritual when she sees a text pop up.

It's from Gwen.

 _I know this is a strange question, but have you heard from Mallory recently?_

Regina groans and lays back in bed. She _really_ shouldn't be getting involved in this.

But when Robin comes out of the shower, he checks his phone and holds it up. "Message from Gwen."

"I know," Regina sighs. "It's LA. It's only 10:30 there. She probably forgot about the time difference."

"Or she's worried," Robin sighs, sitting next to her in bed. "If Mal really walked out on her like that, she's probably got no idea where she is."

"Regina bites her lip and nods. "We should call her."

" _You_ ," Robin sighs. "You should call her if you want. Your decision."

"I'm mad at Gwen," Regina grumbles, giving voice to the feeling in the pit of her stomach. "She shouldn't have made Mal feel that way, she shouldn't have hurt her."

"Yeah," Robin agrees. "But I don't think she meant to do that. It happens sometimes."

"Maybe they should just stay broken up," Regina mutters.

"Regina…." Robin sighs, taking his spot on the bed, "Come here."

Regina rolls her eyes in protest, but she was never one to refuse affection. So she lays closer to him, lets him wrap his arms around her.

"I love her too," he says just over a whisper. "Maybe not as much as you, but an awful lot. And I'd love her to be here all the time, I'd love her to move to Boston. But only for the right reasons."

And she knows that, she does. She knows he's right.

"And she's good for her," Regina sighs. "She is, this past week aside, she loves her, I know it."

Robin nods and presses a kiss to her cheek. "Go call her. I'll be here."

She kisses him and grabs her phone, while he rubs her back in steady, comforting strokes.

On the second ring, Gwen's worried voice answers the phone. "Regina, have you heard from her? We had a fight and then she left and she hasn't come back, and I'm—"

"She's here," Regina confirms slowly. "She's fine, she's safe."

"She's in _Boston?"_ Gwen asks incredulously.

"Yes she apparently booked some business and she's here for a week. She said you two broke up." Regina admits. "She doesn't think she could be enough for you."

"I don't want to break up with her, I love her. It was just a fight but she has been gone so long, she should have talked to me," Gwen snaps, letting out a string of fast words in her native tongue.

"I think she's… " Regina swallows thickly, trying to stop herself from losing her mind and crying. For god's sake, this is the right thing to say. "I think she's running away from a good thing. You two should probably talk."

"She won't take my calls," Gwen admits, her voice turns reedy. "I miss her. We _need_ to talk, you can't just do this to someone you love, it's cruel!"

"I think she knows that," Regina sighs. "But she's a wreck and not thinking clearly. You know how little she ever gets upset."

"I'm coming to Boston," Gwen announces, and she can hear it, the tears, the fright in her voice. "I can't wait a week. I need to see her, please."

"That's not necessary." Regina's voice falters a bit. God Gwen cares about her so, so much.

"You said she's a wreck, and she thinks we're broken up, Regina I can't leave in that pain. And she won't talk to me on the phone but maybe in person—" Gwen stifles a sob.

"We can try the phone tomorrow," Regina offers. "Maybe if I ask her—"

But Gwen cuts her off. "Please, Regina, I just really have to see her." She sounds so desperate.

Regina looks at Robin, an unspoken question he seems to read. He nods.

"Alright," she says, "If she won't see you, I won't make her, but if you want to come over—"

"Thank you," Gwen breathes. "Thank you so much."

.::.

Mal is herself in the morning. She dresses on the clothes she showed up in, rather early, and tells Regina she's going to go to the hotel to change. It's silly that she even got a hotel at all, really. Of course they'd want her here.

Around noon, she texts them and asks if they can do brunch.

So they do, a brunch that's decidedly less boozy than usual (they're all a bit hungover after all). Mal is trying to keep happy, to keep things upbeat. But it's all a facade, and more than once Regina sees her voice falter, her face fall into a little pout.

"Do you want to come back home with us? Watch something, just veg out for a bit?" Robin asks, running a hand through her hair. There's not much fun to be had on such a cold and dreary February, and well, they are hungover, so his suggestion seems like the best one.

"I'd love that," Mal smiles, grabbing his arm and squeezing it. "Thank you."

It's after three by the time they reach Regina's home.

"Can you get your money back on that stupid hotel and just stay with us?" Regina asks, "I miss you."

Mal laughs, but shakes her head, leaning into her. "I think this time I may need my own place. In case I get mopey again. I'm not repeating last nights pitiful display in front of you two."

And speaking of last night…

"I need to tell you something," Regina starts as they round the corner. Because she _should_ tell her that her ex will be showing up… or, _not_ her ex, that's the problem. The woman she loves. "You might not be very happy with me, but—"

She doesn't need to finish her confession, because now there's a clear view of the entrance to their apartment, and Gwen is all huddled up by the entrance, waiting.

Jesus, she must have got a flight immediately after hanging up with her.

Shit. She should have told Mal earlier. And Gwen should have texted her the flight information. Or at least warned her…

Or did she? Regina hasn't checked her phone in hours.

Because she didn't expect Gwen for a day at least.

She can _feel_ Mal's anger before she even says a word.

"You told her to come here?" She seethes, "Told her to come collect me? What was last night so bad, taking care of me—"

"I love taking care of you," Regina snaps back. "You think it's easy for me to talk to the woman you love and _hear_ how much she loves you and tell her that she can come to my home to try to fix things with you?" Regina is suddenly furious. Robin's hand is on her back, a little reminder that she needs to calm down. "Because it's not easy, Mal, I don't care how much time has passed, you're still my…" Regina groans and sighs, because it's not fair, it's not fair to feel like this "But you love her and she loves you. And she was so worried, she—"

"She was worried about me?" Mal asks, her face going soft and vulnerable, then hardening in defiance. "No, I don't believe that."

"She said she couldn't wait a week to see you. She cares." Regina says softly. "I'm sorry, I had no idea she'd come out here overnight, I meant to tell you."

"We should have guessed," Robin says with a little chuckle. "She thought she lost you, of course she was going to rush right over."

"She has no right to call you and you had no right to tell her where I was," she says, but there's no heat to her words..

"She's our friend too," Robin reminds. "And you said you miss her. And love her. She at least deserves a conversation. But if you don't want to, I'll tell her to go, I'll rush ahead and tell her you aren't ready yet."

"No," Mal says too forcefully, too enthusiastically. "Since she's here, we might as well get it over with."

Mal closes the distance between her and Gwen, slowly at first, biting her lip nervously as she takes each step.

When she's in earshot Gwen is running towards her, obviously unable to wait any longer.

"Listen…" Mal says, but Gwen is in no mood to hear it.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Gwen asks angrily. For a second Regina thinks she's going to slap her, and she winces, an arm protectively reaching to stop her.

But Gwen throws her arms around her instead, hugging her tight. "You walked out so upset and you never answered any of my calls or texts, and I called your work, and they told me you weren't in, I thought—"

"I'm fine," Mal grimaces. "Did it ever occur to you that I just didn't want to talk to _you?"_

Now Gwen looks like she just got slapped across the face, her mouth opening, lip quivering.

"Let's take this inside," Robin says, putting a hang on Gwen's back. "Come on now, you have to be exhausted." He walks with Gwen, ahead, while Regin and Mal stay behind.

"Mallory," Regina admonishes, once Robin and Gwen have enough distance between them.

But one look at Mal has her rethinking the stern tone. She looks lost, face screwed and tense, tightly trying to refrain from breaking into tears. She's trying to keep it together, trying not to show emotion, but she's upset.

"Give her a chance," Regina says, now much softer. "Don't push her away just because you're hurting. It may feel good at the time, like you're protecting yourself. But it's not what you want."

And to her surprise, Mal nods, and wipes at a tear, whispering "Fine."

.::.

By the time Robin enters his home, he realizes he's basically invited his two friends to come and have a fight about their relationship right on his couch.

How do you host, in this situation? It's nearly 4 PM, are cocktails appropriate?

And these thoughts are all silly distractions, god he's nervous.

This whole thing has really taken a toll on him in a way he didn't expect.

He hates breakups. Real breakups, not the standard random dates you go on that taper off until you make a date to explain it's no longer going to work. Breakups, divorces, separations. Where your lives are tangled and you have to separate every aspect of it. He hates those types of breakups.

He remembers his mom, sobbing when his father left her. He remembers the pain, and heartbreak, all of it.

And Mal and Gwen don't have children, but that doesn't make a breakup any less painful does it? It just means there are less people to share in the heartache.

He and Regina don't have children together, either. And if he lost her he'd probably lose his mind as well.

And he thinks that's what this is really about. This pain in his chest that's been lingering since Mal told him she and Gwen were over.

He hates breakups. He hates them because they make you feel so powerless. He thinks of his mother, crying to her best friend, saying she didn't know what she did. Robin wasn't supposed to hear that, he was supposed to be in bed.

But he heard it just the same and it always scared him. Having it all end one day and not having any control. Not even knowing what you did.

He feels for Gwen, he really does. Mal too, of course. But Gwen, the poor girl, she doesn't even know what she did.

He thinks of his mother, sobbing in front of his stoic faced father months later and he cringes, then shakes himself out of the pain.

"What can I get you to drink?" He asks Gwen, headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm not thirsty," she admits, her eyes still on the door.

Regina and Mal are behind them, but they moved slowly, so slowly, and Robin thinks they might have needed a talk.

"She's coming, Gwen." He gives her the assurance and fuck it, he's going to make a pot of tea anyway. Tea is calm. Tea is soothing. Tea is good.

It's just heating up when Mal walks in. And he sees Gwen tense, staring at her, nervous.

"You can't do that to me," She says, her voice shaking, "you can't just disappear like that. I care about you too much. Even if you hate me—"

"I don't hate you," Mal sighs taking a seat on the couch. "But we were over. You said so."

"I said no such thing." Gwen is angry now, her accent is thicker, it's something Robin's noticed about her. When she's excited, or scared, or angry, any emotion in excess, it seems to come out a bit more.

It's ungodly sexy at times, but now, now it's just sweet, and a little sad.

"You said we were never going to work if I didn't make things right with my parents."

"Well, if you forbid me from seeing my parents we certainly would not work." Gwen snaps back. "But something tells me you weren't going to do that."

"No," Mal sighs, "But, if you need your parents, you can't have me. They don't like me. It's only a matter of time before they make you choose. And I know your choice."

"You don't know my choice, apparently." Gwen sits down next to her, while Regina makes a beeline for the kitchen. "I would choose you. I would always choose you."

"Still?" Mal asks, her voice so strained, so hopeful and hurt at the same time.

"Yes," Gwen says. "Always. I never meant this as a breakup."

"You hurt me. _They_ hurt me. Watching them hurt you _really_ hurt me. And you just took their side. And they hate me. I just thought… what other things will you take their side on?" Mal grimaces.

Robin waits for the kettle to boil, desperate to get them their tea, and then maybe to give them some space, he and Regina can have a walk in the cold. Anywhere but here, god this is so personal.

"I don't think my parents hate you, and if they did its none of my business. And _meu bem_ , I always am on your side. Even when we are fighting, even when you are angry at me. We still are on your side. I told them I was in love with you months ago. I love you. You are the most important person in my life. And I know my parents can be hurtful—" Gwen says that last sentence quickly, as if anticipating the reaction.

"They are cruel to you. I hate it. You deserve better." Sure enough, Mal interrupts bluntly, and Robing almost laughs at her protectiveness.

"They are my _parents._ We have history. Let me handle it in my own way. Even if you feel I'm too forgiving of them. Please." Gwen asks. "I love you, I love that you defend me, but I have to handle them on their own. It's complicated. I love them, and I don't very like them very much all at once."

Robin should not be staring at him, but they are in their own world, and he can't avert his eyes from them.

He sees Mal, nervously looking at the floor, inspecting her nails, then running them up her palms. It's so unlike her, these fidgety movements.

"I don't feel very loved when they are around." Mal admits candidly.

She's so beautiful when she's honest, it takes his breath away. So painfully pretty. He wants to wrap her in a blanket, tell her it will all be okay, and kiss her passionately at the same time.

The kettle whistles and pops him back to reality. He can't just watch them get back together (god he hopes they get back together). He has to make them tea, and figure out a way to leave them some space. He turns around to find that Regina already has already taken out the mugs and cream and sugar.

He makes tea quick and carries everything out on a little tray. He deposits on the coffee table and he suddenly feels like a middle school chaperone.

"I thought tea might be good for a cold day," he explains uselessly.

"Thank you," Gwen smiles. "For everything."

"I… um, just remembered, that I left my sweater at the restaurant, Robin," Regina says unconvincingly, walking towards them. "I loved that sweater. I need it."

She's lying, he realizes that. He's fairly certain she didn't even bring a sweater to begin with. But it's a good excuse together out of here, to leave Gwen and Mal.

"Well then we should probably go get it." He says with a thin smile. And then he nods at Mal and Gwen. "You two stay here. Make yourselves at home."

"We'll be back later." Regina says with a nod. And she leans in and kisses Mal on the brow, grabbing Gwen's hand and squeezing it, looking intently into her eyes that way she does that makes you feel like you're on top of the world. Regina's eye contact, those meaningful looks, always convey so much. there's so much power in her expressions.

Mal nods her head, looking thankful for the privacy, and Gwen looks more uncomfortable, asking him if he's sure, if he might rather them leave.

He squeezes his wife's hands as they head towards the door, grabbing their coats as they do.

.::.

There's anxiety brewing at the pit of her stomach, and she's thankful to get out of their apartment and just breathe.

Robin's arm is around her the moment they step outside, warding away the chill in the February air.

"Alright?" he asks, and she wonders if he is okay himself, the way he sounds, a bit soft, concern, but vulnerable.

"I'm… conflicted." Regina admits, rounding the corner. "Coffee shop?"

She doesn't have to tell him that there is no missing sweater; she knows he is aware she was just making an excuse. So he just nods, and takes her inside. They order large coffee — his a dark roast that he takes black and sweetened with two sugars. She orders a nonfat vanilla latte with plenty of foam, and a pastry for them to split, just because she could use something sweet to pick up her mood. They grab a spot by the window, and Robin grabs at her hand immediately. It's not a natural action, the way he does it, it's almost needy.

Or maybe he's just worried about her.

"I'm fine," she assures, tapping his palm with her free hand. "I want them back together, I do, I just… it's a bit hard being the one to bring them back. I know I have no right to want her to stay single for us, but…"

"I know," Robin assures. His hand is still on top of hers, and she feels worry dripping from him but can't place the source. She wiggles her hand around, anyway, twists so she can thread finger through and hold his, taking a sip with her free hand.

"They're going to get through this, it seemed like that anyway. Mallory is just sensitive."

"They'll get through it," Robin says rather definitively. "She came all the way out here for her, and Mal didn't run away. I just…. I can't believe it got to that point over something they could have easily talked through.

Regina chuckles darkly. "Mal isn't used to a real relationship. She spent most of her life alone."

"She loved you," Robin reminds.

"And never told me, until nearly a decade later," Regina reminds. "She let me go easily. I never knew. She never really knew how I felt either. I guess we just… well, we're similar when it comes to these things."

That's apparently sobering for for Robin, has him looking at her, pain in his eyes.

"Robin?" she asks.

"I don't know what I'd do if you left me like that." He says, blowing out a puff of air as he does, as if he's been holding the words in for hours.

That's it. That's what is really going on. She thinks back to his home life, to what she's heard, to a little boy walking home and finding every trace of his father ripped from their home, a few hanging cords from appliances and empty hangers the only sign he had ever been there. And god, that was painful, as a child. She can understand worrying that others were suddenly going to disappear the way his father once did.

So she grabs his hand, holds it in both of hers, and presses a kiss into his palm.

"I'm never going to leave you, Robin."

"You two are similar." He repeats. Regina thinks back and winces, because it's true. They are. Or were. "I don't want you to ever think I don't love you, or that you're not special to me. You're precious to me, for all our fun, all the other people and things we do, it's all nothing if you're not with me."

"I know," she whispers, "I feel the same. Truly." She wants to be that annoying couple now, wants to scoot her chair around to the other side of the table and hug him, long and hard. But it's not them, not even in this moment, so, she runs her hand up his arm, soothing him as she can with her touch.

You tell me if I ever do anything, tell me exactly—" He's a bit choked up, and shit, she didn't expect this at all.

"Robin, it's okay. I'll tell you. I promise. And you do the same?"

He nods. "I will. Sorry, we have a lot of fun, but sometimes I feel like we don't… I don't really _tell_ you how much you mean to me, how much you matter, and— "

"You do," She assures, "I know how much you love me."

"You could take it all away, we could be monogamous tomorrow, and I'd still be insanely happy with you." He says slowly and carefully. He wants her to see the truth in this, she thinks.

"I don't need any of that either." Regina frowns, then searches for his eyes. "Do you want to, for a time, just give it up? We can. I had no idea you were feeling uncertain about us. Is it something I did or said, or—"

"No, I don't want to give all this up." He chuckles, grabs at her hand and kisses her palm. "I love all of this with you. I just don't want anything between us unsaid. I almost fucked things up last night, you _know_ if we had gone there with Mal it would have been a mess. And I worry sometimes if that maybe we don't work without her, so if we lose her, I could lose you too."

"No," Regina says quickly, "I'd be devastated if I did something to hurt our friendship. And you know I was a willing participant last night, it wasn't on you. But you're…. She has Gwen, and I have you. We might all feel connected but I know, I know I feel more for you than I do for her. And she…" Regina takes a deep breath, and settles herself. Saying it out loud has brought a sense of peace to her day. "The most important person in her life in Gwen. They aren't a part of us, and our marriage. What happens with them will never break us, okay?"

Robin smiles and stands for a second, leaning over the table to kiss her brow.

"Alright. Important conversation over with." Robin says with a burst of teasing energy, but she doesn't miss the way he wipes his hand over his eyes, quickly. They are wet, shining a bit, even in the dull light of this place. "On to makeup sex. Will you accompany me to the family restroom, milady?"

Regina giggles and rolls her eyes. "I actually want to be able to show my face in here again. Give me a raincheck on that."

Robin shrugs. "Worth a shot, though, right?"

Regina shrugs and lifts her coffee to her lips. Still nice and hot, thank god.

"It's a nice thought, but let's bookmark that for later tonight. Until then… do you think we should catch a matinee?" she asks, grinning at him from ear to ear.

The theater is only a few blocks away, and they catch an early showing of some nonsense movie she doesn't even care about. But for a few hours, she get to snuggle with her husband in the dark, and have a cliche, boring, vanilla date with the man she loves.

And she loves every second of it.

.::.

Robin actually knocks when they get back to the apartment, three-and-a-half hours later. He's not sure whether they will still be fighting, or crying, or….making up. He really doesn't want to intrude on any of it (it wouldn't be the first time Mal has fucked Gwen on his couch, after all).

But he hears Mal laugh as she opens the door. "This is your place. You don't have to knock, silly." she says.

God, she looks better. Her eyes are bright, her smile meets her eyes again. She looks comfortable, happy.

"Where's Gwen?" Regina asks, looking around.

"She's… um, she's at the hotel." Mal says quietly. "My hotel, she's um, dropping off her stuff, and she was going to squeeze in a nap. I just wanted to wait around for you guys to thank you."

"You don't have to thank us for anything," Robin assures. "So are you all sorted out then?"

"I think so," Mal says, biting her lip. "I guess I have to be better at this communication thing Regina is always on after me about." She shoots Regina a faux annoyed look. "Gwen, um, she still wants to be with me, she still loves me. Even if I did bitch her parents out and kick them out of their daughter's home."

Regina laughs. "Some might find that level of protection endearing."

"Yeah," Mal nods, "I'll remind her of that the next time I throw their suitcases out our front door."

But it's a joke, and Robin and Regina both know it, sharing a knowing smirk with her.

"She asked if we um, if we did anything, with one another, since I got here. I told her what happened. She was really relieved we stopped. I am so grateful for you. It would have hurt her."

"I know," Robin assures. "No fucking if one of us is fighting with the others. New rule."

That draws out a little laugh, and then Mal is closing the distance between them, offering Robin a big hug.

"Thank you for everything. I mean it. You always make me feel like this great catch, even when I'm feeling like utter crap."

"You are a catch." Robin runs his fingers through her hair, pressing a kiss to her brow. "And very lovable. Even when you are pretending to be a prickly loner."

"Mmm, you two made me into a giant sap, I think." Mal sighs.

She breaks the hug and turns to Regina.

"I love you. So, so much. I know it wasn't easy. It wouldn't have been for me, either." And Regina knows immediately what she's referring to. It wouldn't have been easy for Mal to help Regina get back to Robin, especially if she had thrown herself back into Mal's arms and offered to move to LA.

"You would have done the same for us," Regina reminds her. Because she would have, she knows she would have.

"Yeah," Mal admits, holding her tight. "I would have. And if you ever need me for anything—"

"I won't think twice." Regina sweeps a bit of her hair away, and plants a kiss on her cheek. "I'll wait for the uber with you downstairs."

It's cold, so cold, and dreary. Their breath puffs out, in spirally strands of smoke as they wait for Mal's car.

"Gwen took the week off. We're going to stay the week. I think we might need to take some time for ourselves at first, but we'd love to see you, later on?"

Regina tries not to get her hopes up, and gives her a faint nod. "I always want to see you."

"You will," Mal promises. Her car rounds the block then, and she points to it. "That's me."

They hug goodbye, Mal again promising to see in a few days, forbidding it from being a _real_ goodbye.

The tightness in Regina's chest is gone. She can breathe again. She feels _happy_ for Mal. Everything seems to fit, to feel right.

She walks back to her home, hugs her husband extra tight, and spends the rest of the day proving to him how much she loves him, how special he is to her, and will always be. How thankful she is for all he's given her, all the freedom he's granted her, all the understanding he's shown her, every last worry and fear he's pressed down so she can be happy.

She and Mal, they are right where they are meant to be.


End file.
